Arranged Marriage
by Jupiter8339
Summary: Bella looked beautiful in a flowing white lace gown, and a bright smile on her face as she walked down the aisle to say yes to Edward. This arranged marriage was exactly what she dreamed of, or was it? Was it just as fake as the smile plastered on her face when she said "I do"? Will there ever be love or just another bitter compromise to keep others happy? Angst/Drama/Humor/Love
1. Chapter 1 (04-17 23:11:33)

_Summary_ :

Bella looked beautiful in a flowing white lace gown, and a bright smile on her face as she walked down the aisle to say yes to Edward.

This arranged marriage was exactly what she dreamed of, or was it? Was it just as fake as the smile plastered on her face when she said "I do"?

Will there ever be love or just another bitter compromise to keep others happy? Angst/Drama/Humor/Love

p.s. All characters belong to SM. I don't own any of them (sigh).. this story is all mine though. Enjoy reading.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was time to say goodbye to her parents as she was about to leave with her new husband and her in-laws. She felt tears prickling her eyes as she looked back at the face of her mother and father. _'I will not cry. This is not supposed to be a sad occasion!!'_ she thought and hugged her mother, René.

René or Reena, as she was known back home in India, was a loving mother to Bella. René met Charlie when she was in Seattle for her education. They fell in love and married soon after. Marrying for love was something that was not very common in an Indian family in the 80s. Even more uncommon was the fact that René married Charlie who was not Indian to begin with. What made it even more difficult for her back home was that René was pregnant before they took their wows and had a shotgun wedding...

"Bell?" Charlie called out to her as he lightly touched her shoulder. "Don't you forget me Bella". Charlie meant to sound it as a joke, but his strangled voice gave him away.

"Daddy!! I will miss you so much daddy!!" said Bella as she choked back her tears again as she looked up at her father. Charlie just hugged her and nodded.

Charlie was the Chief of Police in Forks, a small town in Washington. He loved Bella from the day she was born. René used to send Bella to stay with Charlie every vacation since she was 5 years old. Charlie never really got much time with Bella after his divorce. It was only when Bella was 17 that she moved in with Charlie.

It felt like a bitter sweet moment when Bella, his little baby girl was already 24 and getting married today..

This was the happiest moment for Charlie and René. Edward and his family were very good people and they knew Bella would be well cared for and loved there.

Bella also felt that an Indian arranged marriage would be the best for her. Bella had strongly believed this, till today.

As they were about to leave, Bella couldn't help feel excited and scared. When she slid in the car next to Edward, expecting to be comforted by Edward. He did no such thing.

He looked at her but his face gave nothing away.

"Let's go, Riley." Edward said gruffly to his driver as they drove away..

No sign of love.. No passionate kisses.. No dreamy words. He did not hold her hand as she sat next to him. He didn't even turn to see as her eyes brimmed with tears and flew freely. Her heart felt pain and she felt helpless like never before...

This was not supposed to be how a newly wed felt.. And this was not the man she agreed to marry...

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sorry, this is a bit of a starter for now. you will soon understand why they were married and why she will not escape ever.

Is Edward really bad? Or that heartless?? Can he not see his new Bride cry?? Why did he not feel for her?? How could they start their life with a dead marriage??

More to come... Keep msging and give me your reviews!! Love..

Love,

Jupi.


	2. Chapter 2

_No sign of love.. No passionate kisses.. No dreamy words. He did not hold her hand as she sat next to him. He didn't even turn to see as her eyes brimmed with tears and flew freely. Her heart felt pain and she felt helpless like never before..._

 _This was not supposed to be how a newly wed felt.. And this was not the man she agreed to marry..._

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After the 60 minute car ride, the Cullen wedding group reached their Seattle Hotel. They had arranged transportation for the 50 group of people who came for the wedding. This was a huge group of the Cullen family and friends. They all took a stop to freshen up after a day full of activities, have their dinner and finally check out from the hotel and go their separate ways.

Bella was introduced to everyone during the reception but remembered a select few names. This was an anxious time for her as this halt would be an opportunity go mingle and know the family and friends more. Something which she was dreading very much..

Edward and Bella were one of the last cars to reach the hotel. After a depressingly silent 60 minute ride with a man who wouldn't even look at her, Bella was now supposed to look cheerful and go impress a bunch of people she would rarely meet again soon.

When they reached, Riley drove in the Mercedes in the reception area and waited. As soon as they stopped, Edward bolted out and slammed the door shut on his side. Bella shrieked a silent curse as she wondered why her husband had to run out so fast. Much to her surprise, Edward walked towards her side and opened her door.

Bella looked out to see Edward holding the door and offering her his hand to step out.

 _He wants to help? He noticed me?? He knows I would need help to get out with this dress! Oh, how I have judged him!!_

She took his hand graciously and stepped out, steadying herself as the train of the dress and her heels battled for supremacy.

Edwards held her hand as she stepped out of the car. As was always the case with Bella, her high heels decided to get stuck in the lace and she stumbled right into him and clutched on to his shirt for dear life. Edward had to now hold Bella to make it look like a haphazard lovers hug instead of a face dive.. either experience today would definitely have worsened her day...

But as he held her close, Bella could smell his cologne. His suit jacket was buttoned open and she felt his hard chest beneath her fingers as her hands clutched his shirt. Instinctively, she remembered that it was him and she couldn't touch him and tried to pull back..

Before she could let go though, she felt Edward's hand on her back. He was not going to leave her yet. He looked down at her and spoke softly, "Are you OK Bella?"

His face was so close! His green eyes looked deep into her soul. The way he held her made her forget all apprehensions about him. His eyes, his proximity, his hand as he touched her so lightly on her back made her melt and she forgot that he asked something..

"Bella? are you OK? Do you need anything?" he pursued.

And then a blinding flash of lights alerted her to the fact that his entire family was standing behind her. They were waiting with flower petals to invite their new daughter...

 _So this Edward and his concern was not for me, it was for them? Was this moment too just another pretense?_ She stiffened and Edward let her go immediately. He still held her hand but it now felt meaningless.

"Bella dear, come I'll show you to your room. You can change to your travel wear and come down for dinner" Esme soothed her as she took her hand.

Esme was her Mother-in-law. She looked like a nice soft spoken person and had an air of calm. She called Alice as well and they walked in the reception. Edward followed behind for a few steps till Emmett caught up to him and bellowed loudly, "Can't keep your hands off already eh??? You planning to tail her up to her room now, you lovestruck baffoon???"

"Shut up Emmett." Edwards gruff voice was back.

Alice openly giggled and Esme hid a smile. All Bella could think of was her room and the deadbolt on it.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 _What's wrong with these two? What is Edward playing at? He seems sweet one second and rude the next.._

 _Poor Bella is distraught..._

 _More to come... Keep msging and give me your reviews!! Love.._

 _Love,_

 _Jupi._


	3. Chapter 3

_"Can't keep your hands off already eh??? You planning to tail her up to her room now, you lovestruck buffoon???"_

 _All Bella could think of was her room and the deadbolt on it._

oxoxoxo BPOV oxoxoxo

As Alice and Esme helped me into my room, I was waiting for them to leave. Alice barged in and Esme was still helping me walk so she too came in. Expecting them to leave would not have worked as I barely reached the bed and tripped over again just to hold on the edge of the bed.

"Your feet must be killing you!! Get out of them now" Esme exclaimed.

Well, my feet had been making sure that I fell over, stubbed my toes, kicked anything that came in their path and sometimes just each other for the sheer fun of making me howl, but I don't think 'Get out of them' would have worked.. I didn't reply but just sat down on the bed and looked around.

"Poor girl must be really tired" Alice whispered to Esme, "Should I help her out of her shoes as well, Ma?"

Oh, Shoes! Esme Ma meant get out of shoes!! I blushed a furious pink and started removing my shoes.

My blush was a pain sometimes. Being born to a fair Brahmin mother ensured that my skin had a translucent Indian quality. I had no freckles just plain old fair soft skin. My maternal grandparents thought I was very pretty with long black hair and black eyes. The only color I had was a slight tinge of brown in my eyes and hair when I went out in the sunshine...

But when I started highschool in Washington after completing primary education in India, I was surrounded with prettier girls. They were taller, slender with beautiful colored hair and eyes, I looked and felt rather small and plump. In every way.

I was quite good at studies and school seemed a purgatory. But scoring good grades made my family proud. I never had a boyfriend, not even a close guy friend really. My mom and I stayed with my grandparents and they were always at home and always around. They felt that they didn't raise René right.. If they had, she would have been happy.

René didn't believe so obviously, but she didn't disagree either, making my belief in following the Indian way of life much stronger. Grandma or Aaji as we called her always said, love in a "love marriage" doesn't last as you don't let a relationship unfold naturally... If you already know each other from before, your relationship expectations are already defined. You never let the relationship bloom and become what you wanted, instead you let your basal primary instincts dictate. A relationship based on sexual gratification is just that, for sexual gratification.. once the novelty wears off.. people move apart in search of something new again... René used to be part of these discussions. She never denied this.. but never said that Charlie was a mistake either. They had something but I couldn't put a finger on it...

"Bella?" Esme sat beside me and shook me into the present again. "You know we don't want you to get so tired right? if you want, you don't need to come down for dinner, I'll send dinner to your room and Alice will stay with you tonight..."

"Mom, You can't ask me to stay in her room tonight!! Its their wedding night!! And Edward is behaving just as weird all day.. uccck!!" she shrieked in horror... making me blush even more.

"No Ma ji, I will come meet everyone." said Bella shyly.

"If you say so dear. And you can call me Esme or Ma.. no 'ji' needed dear." Esme said softly as she got up to leave to look at other arrangements.

I had been so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't see my bags had reached my room or that Alice had left and come back with a makeup bag.

"Bella, let's fix your make up dear and get you out of this dress." Alice started to pry me out of my dress and started removing my make up at the same time. It was like she had a pair of extra hands and too much energy. I could have just stood up and let her undress and dress me up again and it would take 5 minutes max..

She in her haste did not realise that I was not accustomed to showing skin in front of girls as well, making me turn pinker from head to toe on every button she unhooked...

Alice was a fashion stylist and a designer and having nude models around was as routine as brushing teeth daily..

It was pretty normal for her to help me out of my dress and all garments but I had to draw a line when she touched my bra hook. I literally ran with my clothes in the washroom to change and came out fully dressed...

When I came out, I saw Alice sitting on a little wooden stool staring at her mobile phone. She didn't even look at the bed or my private clothes as if that would give me the needed privacy for tonight.

"Did you talk?"

"He won't talk to me." I mumbled. "Wait, what?? Talk to whom?"

Alice walked up and zipped up my dress and said, "Talk to you parents Bella, tell them you have reached and that you may not be in calling range for some time after now?? They obviously know your schedule, but maybe talking to them will help with your anxiety now?"

"Right. I'll call them. Thanks."

"No thanks needed."

We spent a few minutes repacking the bags and were about to leave the room when she stopped and looked at me..

"I can't believe you married him! I can't believe you married someone who won't even talk to you!! Trust me, I will have his hide for that."

Before I could respond Alice walked out to see Esme and Carlisle had joined us. Carlisle, my Father-in-law was the only person in the family that I knew from before. He was the chief surgeon in Forks General for a few years and a good friend of my dad. He also knew me due to my affinity to get myself hurt. We had a father daughter relationship long before he suggested I'd make a good wife for Edward.

"Looking pretty Bella!! Your blush is getting darker by the minute.. Missing Edward are you??" I just gave a smile as Carlisle laughed his lovable throaty laugh. Esme playfully punched his arm and they walked ahead.

Edward was the eldest, the came Emmett just 2 year younger and Alice the youngest of the three siblings. Alice and I were the same age... Making Edward 5 years elder to me...

Emmett and Alice were like Carlisle, free spirited and open. They spoke what they saw and had no filter whatsoever. They were people who you could instantaneously fall in love with. Edward on the other hand, was a closed book. I couldn't read him at all.

I didn't realise as Alice had already guided me in the elevator and down to the dining area. We stopped right in front of the main foyer where Emmett was loudly guffawing over something and Edward looked at him murderously.

In an instant he turned to probably walk away and saw me standing behind. Instead of joy, his murderous glare increased as he looked at me..

He eyes fumed fire and his breath hitched and he clenched his fists as if to rein in his anger..

How could I not be afraid of him? Why does he hate me so? What have I done wrong?

oxoxoxo

 _It scares me to be in Bella's shoes right now. To face a devil of a person who can't help but make her cringe..._

 _I wonder what she saw in him if she never even spoke to him yet?_

 _Worried for Bella..._

 _Reviews fuel my writing and your suggestions and notes make my day!! keep them flowing!!_

 _Love_

 _Jupi_


	4. Chapter 4

_His_ _eyes fumed fire and his breath hitched and he clenched his fists as if to rein in his anger.._

 _How could I not be afraid of him? Why does he hate me so? What have I done wrong?_

 _oxoxoxo BPOV oxoxoxo_

I stood rooted to the spot as I stared at Edward. He stared right back without a blink. Emmett stopped laughing for a moment to see why Edward froze and then saw me. Emmett started laughing even harder and made Edward's green eyes turn dark and scary.. all the while still looking at me.

Alice realised that this was an impasse for both Edward and I and she walked up to Emmett and hit him hard on his head with her ring. "Ooow !!! That was uncalled for you little dumb chihuahua!!" And she hit him again just for calling her that...

That 'clunk' sound produced by the meeting of Alice's ring on Emmett's skull got Edward to blink and look at them and even smile a bit... Emmett was easily twice Alice's size but she was clearly the boss here..

"Behave yourself." Alice turned and stared right at Edward as she spoke to Emmett who was still rubbing his head...

Emmett whined and started walking off, "I don't even know what you hit me for... since when is it a crime to laugh... ". Alice followed him in the dining hall leaving Edward with me alone in the foyer.

I still couldn't move. The fatigue and stress was taking a toll now and I wanted to turn back and run to my room and hide under the duvet... But I stayed put. I had to.

I saw Edward take a deep breath and calm down. It felt as if he wanted to talk to me and also turn around and walk off.. either would have been OK instead of this deafening silence.

After what seemed to be a very long time, Edward walked up to me slowly. He stood in front of me and looked in my eyes.. as if to ask something but he never said a word.

"What?" I bit my lip as soon as the word was said.

"What did you hear?" His voice was still hard and angry but his eyes had changed. They looked torn and desperate.

His eyes gave me courage and I asked.. "Hear what? What are you talking about?"

Hmpff... "Let's go." He said, turned and walked with me to make it look like we walked in together in the dining room.

His hand brushed mine but he did not hold my hand. His face was void of expression but his eyes spoke volumes.

He wore a mask in front of all others. He was always polite, soft spoken, and humble. He was easy to talk to and a fun person. The Edward that I married though was not any of these. He was angry, scary and yet at times he was neither...

oxoxoxo

 _Arranged marriages are no piece of cake for sure..._

 _Where are my reviews people...??_

 _write to me !! write to please..._

 _Love_

 _Jupi_


	5. Chapter 5

_His hand brushed mine but he did not hold my hand. His face was void of expression but his eyes spoke volumes._

 _He wore a mask in front of all others. He was always polite, soft spoken, and humble. He was easy to talk to and a fun person. The Edward that I married though was not any of these. He was angry, scary and yet at times he was neither..._

 _oxoxoxo_

The dinner was not an extravagant affair. It was a simple offering before people departed on their paths. Light dinner and tea for all as it was barely 8 pm. Those who planned to stay for the night would probably stay till later for drinks.

This meet was just a lot of chat and snacks. Edward and I were seated at the center round table where everyone could see us. Beside me was Alice and Carmen and her husband Elea, whose name now eludes me. Having Alice on the table was a blessing.. She took all the attention away and gave me much needed quiet.

Alice and Carmen were engaged in an animated chat about the latest clothes line.. and Edward, Elea* and I were just listening.

I saw Esme across the floor and I smiled at her. She smiled and signed back at me to tell Edward to look at her. My face fell.

"Umm, Esme is looking for you." I said softly.

"Yeah will check, thanks" And Alice got up and left !!! Was she always like this? She was like a movie on fast forward. Fast actions.. fast speech.. just everything at 2x speed... She didn't even wait till I clarified the mixup...

Edward either heard me and ignored me.. or did not hear me at all??!!

I stayed quiet and stunned to see this turn of events. The table became eerily quiet.

"So Bella, I heard you work at a library?" Carmen asked politely, "It must be so much fun to read all you want right..??"

"Yes, Being part of a library is lot of fun. I have read few of the books but I don't really get any time to read when I am there." Bella said..

Edward stayed rooted to the spot not engaging or encouraging any conversation...

"So then how did you two meet, Edward barely reads anything apart from medical reports really.. Edward, you caught a smart one !! Hope you studied your English in College to impress this one!! "

Elea* laughed and egged Edward to say something.

Edward gave a slight smile but it did not reach her eyes, his posture was still rigid.

"Eleazar honey, we'll have lots of time to go into their love story!! don't you make them uncomfortable" I mentally thanked Carmen, At least I understood his name was Eleazar. Edward hadn't bothered to introduce.

"Edward, mom is calling you. Carm, I got the number of the..." Alice was back and Edward left. Carmen and Alice retreated to their private bubble of fashion and shopping and Eleazar and I went back to eating calmly.. The table felt peaceful like never before.

"Did you take leave now that you will need to travel..or got transferred somewhere else" Eleazar wiped his hands off and tried to continue some conversation after a few minutes of silence..

"No actually, I don't need to go to the library. I own it. Its one of my many small businesses.. It can be managed from anywhere as it is all being run by good friends of mine. I just get rent and a percentage profit... so my time contribution is not needed in most of these unless there are issues.."

"Well that's impressive! Good. You'll need time to handle him well" Eleazar said as he pointed teasingly to Edward who was now walking back. Edward just heard the last part and smiled.

"She sure will!" Edward beamed at me as he sat down.. a bit closer this time. He was still looking at me so I turned to see. Something had changed..

Without blinking, he continued to have a conversation with my eyes.. There was a hint of a smile and something else... Never have I felt envious of my own eyes as they got his rapt attention... And they too flirted shamelessly with those green dark whirlpools that drew me in. There were flecks of blue and dark green dancing around as his eyes came alive with speech... and yet not a word spoken...

"Ahem!! Get a room or better go to the one you have!!" Carmen teased playfully making me blink and blush.

He just smiled on and pretended to pick a lint of my shoulder and then lightly placed his hand in clear view on my back and leaned in and whispered loud enough for the table... "Bella, have you finished your food? You want some dessert.. or maybe lets just send icecream and strawberries to our room for later??"

I looked at my plate. I was done.. Did I want dessert.. I wonder what they had.. Strawberries, icrecream.. ROOM!!? whaaat!!?? I finally got what he said and I turned to look at him still smirking at me.. but a bit closer to my face...I could feel his breath and warmth.. I blushed furiously... _Are you saying what I think you are saying and in front of an audience that too!!!_

"Yes. And your answer is?" Edward Lazily asked..

I said that out loud!?! I couldn't mask the shock on my face as I saw him enjoying me squirm and blush.. He just stared on..

Carmen and Eleazar stared laughing and excused themselves. Alice watched this exchange with an confused expression...

"Uh.. "

"Well, Edward, your key is at the reception and your flight is early tomorrow... just reminding.. I'll be off. aaah, yaaawn!!" Alice was the worst actor I had seen as she said 'yawn' and didn't actually yawn.. She quickly got up and walked off to somewhere and the table was just for the two of us now.

"So? Want to call it a night?" His hand moved to my elbow as he lightly nudged me to stand up. I followed him in a daze...

We walked across the room and said our goodbyes to those who would be leaving. I couldn't remember any names now as I felt like I was either too stressed out to fall asleep on my feet or floating lightly like a helium balloon across the floor with Edward's arm lightly guiding me..

Esme gave me a hug and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. Carlisle just smiled.

"Have a good night Sis!! Let her get some sleep you sissy!!" Emmett had joined us and rumbled off to the both of us. I believe I would permanently be pink If Emmett was around. Edward too tried to remain unfazed but looks like he tried hard to keep a nasty retort reined in...

I don't remember how we reached the room but Edward opened the door and let us in... All this while he was on my left and his right arm from behind me held my right elbow.. He was not close or touching me but I could feel the heat emanating from him. It made me get goosebumps and light feet..

He followed me in and closed the door behind.

oxoxoxo

 _Hmmm.. I like this Edward..._

 _Things are heating up now..._

 _Comments reviews..suggestions... What do you want them to do now?? What should Edward do now...??_

 _Cheers,_

 _Jupi_


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't remember how we reached the room but Edward opened the door and let us in... All this while he was on my left and his right arm from behind me held my right elbow.. He was not close or touching me but I could feel the heat emanating from him. It made me get goosebumps and light feet.._ _He followed me in and closed the door behind._ _oxoxoxo_

As the door clicked, I felt a shiver run through me. I just stood a few feet away from Edward not sure what to expect.

Edward stood facing the door, placed his palm on the door, head bowed down and took a deep breath...

While he stood frozen to his spot, my thoughts were running wild...

 _I didn't know this person. Granted we were married and that it was our 'first night' together.. but I didn't know what I felt. I needed to talk to Rose.. I needed advice on what to expect. I needed ... I didn't even know if I was ready for that step yet. We barely spoke and here he was talking about ice cream andMaybe I'll just follow what he says.. He obviously has some expectations.. maybe a few kisses and cuddles.. Aargh!! This is so frustrating!!! I don't know what he expects.. Maybe I'll ask him to just .. I don't know.. go slow maybe??? I want him to be happy with today and I'm scared as well... Maybe we can talk about this??_

Uh... Edward??"

Edward didn't speak but flinched. He looked at the door, turned the latch and clicked the deadbolt in. When he turned around, his face had changed. He held a hard expression and looked right past me..

"You can have the bed if you want." Edward walked past me with a stomp in his foot and didn't look back...

Of all things, this, I did not expect. Shocked, insulted and hurt, I opened to door to the washroom, locked myself in, turned the shower on and crying my eyes out...

I was done with this..

oxoxoxoxo

 _Edwards is being such a jerk!!! What is his problem.. you can't treat your bride like that!!??_ _sigh. I winder what Bella will do now._ _Pensively yours,_ _Jupi_


	7. Chapter 7

_First of all.. I got a few guest reviews to which I cannot pm reply so just clarifying it here.._ _Thanks for these reviews as well.. it makes me understand where I should be elaborating my thoughts better... :-)_

 _Review 1:You have this listed as "humour," and I don't understand why_

 _How can he be holding her right elbow from behind using his right hand/arm, and yet NOT be touching her or be close to her? All I can imagine is him cupping her elbow while his arm is stretched out as far as he can extend it...And that picture looks more than awkward._

 _Jupi:You are right.. this is not humorous.. yet._

 _Edward is pretty tall, I haven't mentioned that yet.. but I'd say almost a foot taller than Bella. Your imagination on how he is holding her elbow is correct... and yes that is pretty awkward. Looks and feels awkward surely. But then what do you expect when they get themselves in such a situation eh..._

 _\--oxoxo--_

 _Review 2-bobbysgirl1976 (Thanks again for reaching out!!)_ _It's obvious we will not share the same beliefs in a woman's right to choose their partner and arranged marriage.._

 _Jupi: (excerpts from the pm)_ _I agree. I too believe in knowing your spouse before you tie the knot. But the truth is, that arranged marriages do work. I personally know a lot of people who were into arranged marriages and the divorce rate (or those I know) is very low. Google says its 1.1%... Just google on divorce rate Indian arranged marriage over 50 years and you will be surprised.. Their stories/decisions/struggles/expectations are very interesting to say the least._

 _This is not about oppression, or violation of women's (or the men's) basic rights to choose..but a lot different that that, this will surface as the story proceeds..._

 _The reason for this story is to delve in to the mystery of this arrangement and what happens when such a situation occurs._

 _\--oxoxo--_

 _review3:From: Guest--_ _:I get that Bella didn't know Eleazar's name, but the way you presented it was weird and confusing (the partial name and asterisk)._

 _Never heard of a privately-owned library...Is it specialized? Do people have to pay a membership fee to check the books out? Because otherwise, why would people use her services when public libraries are free?_

 _Jupi:Sorry about the name bit.. this is the first time I tried the ffn mobile app and it eats up special characters randomly. I'm still trying to figure out..._

 _Library- you are right but Bella never said if it is a just a book library.. :-) She was obviously keeping conversation flowing with Carmen and didn't feel the need to clarify details.. more soon. keep reading my Friend._

 _xxxxx_

 _At the moment we are playing with their emotions in the present situation. I didn't want to go into their individual back stories at the start, else it will become boring. Let these details unravel as the story proceeds. Thanks for your reviews..if possible please do login and review.. its easier to reply. I'm kind of ocd about my replies.. I get anxious if I can't reply a query :-)_

 _On to the story..._

 _\--oxoxox BPOV xoxoxo--_

 _You can have the bed if you want." Edward walked past me with a stomp in his foot and didn't look back..._

 _Of all things, this, I did not expect. Shocked, insulted and hurt, I opened to door to the washroom, locked myself in, turned the shower on and crying my eyes out..._

 _I was done with this.._

 _oxoxoxoxo_ oxoxoxoxo

After hiding long enough in the shower, I realised that I was dripping wet with my clothes on and hair tied up and pretty cold. And my suitcase was near the bed where he would be.

I had no intention of walking around nude. I grabbed a towel and tried to dry myself as much as possible in vain. Only my face now was dry and I looked like a wet pissed raccoon. I was never as miserable as today!

 _I am definitely getting my life back in control. I will not let him play with my head. I am NOT going to have such a day again. Ever._

I wrapped the towel around and walked out and saw him perched on the sofa, watching television. He saw me but went back to watching the idiot box. Some stupid reruns were on.

I dragged my tired feet myself towards my bag, opened it, pulled out my nightdress.. Not nightwear.. Just a loose cotton pajamas, an old huge T-shirt and comfortable underwear.

All the fancy lace underwear Rose made me buy were going to go to waste. Anyway.. at least I wouldn't have those strap, trapdoors and thong thingies scratching up my delicate regions.

I carried the clothes holding them away from my body back to the washroom. When I tried to remove myself from my wet dress, I realised that the zip was too tight or I has expanded two sizes.. The stupid dress was new and didn't even rip when I yanked hard. After trying all sorts of yoga positions in vain, I removed myself from the dress like a 4 year old - from the bottom.

I felt like a prune, tired and nasty and frustrated and angry and helpless as well. Out of habit, I walked in and took a quick hot shower again just for the sake of it and changed to my night dress. I dumped the dress in the laundry bag. Either they would fix it or I would trash it. I didn't want to see it again anyway.

I didn't have the energy to dry my hair or pull the million hair clips out. I just wrapped them in a towel and literally ran out to go sleep.

THUD!!!! SKID THUD!! OWWW!!!

I obviously forgot the floor was wet from my previous trip and landed smack flat on my butt - hard and hurt my ankle in the process...

 _Crappity fukity stupid wet floor from my stupid hair and dress.._

Edward jumped and ran to me. And held my hand and tried to make me stand back up..

 _Oh no!! you don't now!!! I'd rather break my hip than accept any emotion from you. You giraffe sized... rotten irritating ... bamboo of a human!!! aaarghh "_ No!!" I didn't realise I had shouted quite loudly.. Edward froze and backed a bit.

"Get your hands off me."

"I just want to help you!" His voice was not harsh just devoid of any emotion. But my opinion was already made. I pushed his hands off and hobbled to the bed and realised I had left a trail of blood on my path..

My toe was bleeding. I apparently skid and hit my toe on the center table while my bum was practicing its skating moves on the wet floor.

I had my first aid kit in my bag. Edward was still looking at me with an wounded expression.

 _Yeah feel the pain 'husband'!! You wound me and expect me to get walked over??_ _Not going to happen._

I was tired, embarrassed from falling and getting hurting, physically and emotionally, right in front of him and angry enough to not heed any warning signs. "Get the purple first aid kit from my bag" I ordered him.

He hesitated but obeyed!! He opened my bag and started pulling out everything purple and looking in to check. The purple bag of charger cables, the other purple bag of jewellery and accessories, the other purple bag of underwear with all of Rose's horny selection, then the other purple bag of sanitary napkins...

"What are you doing!!! Stop looking at my bag!!!!" _This day is getting worse and worse!!!_

He was visibly flustered about the contents of the last two and stopped immediately. But after looking at my toe, the first aid kit was definitely needed..."Everything's purple!! are you sure you have it??" And he picked up the entire bag and plopped it next to me with ease... and slowly backed off..

"Mauve, Violet, Violet, Lilac and purple." _Idiot._

"Its purple..." He frowned as I started dressing the wound. "Whatever" and walked off to the sofa..

"Get this off my bed" Being rude was not usual for me but the stress and frustration and crying had taken over..

Edward walked back to the bed, picked up the bag and kept it on the floor.. while I climbed under the duvet and waited for sleep to come...

 _Had I dreamt it or had Edward and I had some sort of a conversation in the last few minutes???_

oxoxoxo

 _Interesting. I don't get Edward._

 _What's in his head.. writing his POV will be interesting.._ _Keep reviewing.._

 _Cheers,_ _Jupi_


	8. Chapter 8

_Had I dreamt it or had Edward and I had some sort of a conversation in the last few minutes???_

oxoxoxo BPOV oxoxoxo

I slept pretty well given how the day had gone. I did however wake up without an alarm at 5 am which was a surprise. But looks like that was because I heard a tree being sawed down in my room and didn't want to get crushed.

My toe was still hurting and my ankle was sprained badly. I got all dressed and ready and started to look for the coffee machine. This room apparently didn't feel the need to serve its inhabitants anything good.

As if I wasn't irritated enough, this niggling pain was adding to my frustration. I wish I could get a hug somewhere... alas..

I flung a pillow at the horrible hacksaw still snoring away.

"Wha.. Emmett!! GET LOsssss...t" Edward sat up and looked around and realised where he was. He looked miserable, his eyes were red and puffy. His hair was just as haphazard as always. That sofa was too small for his big frame to fit in and it looked like he slept rather uncomfortably. However, given that he told me to take the bed, he was not going to get invited in.

I was already all ready and bags were packed to go and now was waiting for his highness to get ready. I was sitting near the toe-damaging table and pining for a hot coffee as I watched on the happenings in the room. Edward was up but was limping, straining, groaning and cribbing and taking wayyy to long.

Looking at his lazy speed, I had an hour or so before we went down for breakfast and as Edward was being a sloth, I decided I might as well call home.

"Good morning Mom"

 _"6am? wow! Didn't you sleep at all??"_

I got up early, maaa. So what are you up to?"

 _"Aaji and I were doing Surya namaskar. Your Grandpa out for a walk and Charlie is sleeping I guess.. Want to talk to gran?"_

"You are staying at Charlie's house?" My mom never stayed at Dad's house since the divorce. I wondered what that was about...

 _"You are on speaker Bella.. say Hi to Aaji"_ René chimed happily. _She seems pretty excited,_ I thought.

All this while Edward was busy searching for something in his bag a few feet away from me. The headset speaker of my cell phone is pretty loud so whatever Mom and Granny said, it was very loud and audible to him as well.

 _"How are you Belaa beta, how does it feel to be married woman now?"_ Granny too seemed rather excited. I don't know what it is about weddings that get the women in the house all pumped up and happy. I hid a grumble. They didn't need to know everything.

"I'm fine Aaji, All is good." Edward's deodorant bottle rolled out of his bag and reached my foot. I immediately pulled my leg up and cradled my knee to avoid interfering in what he was doing. The pain in the ankle made its appearance again. "Aah"

" _Bella, are you OK now? Did it hurt? Did you bleed??"_ Granny asked. Edward was at my chair about to pick up the bottle and he froze for a bit but I ignored him

"Yes Aaji. Of course it hurt!! It did also bled a lot. But I wrapped it up well and took rest so its OK now." I said as I watched my foot all wrapped up.

" _Awww Belaa, its OK dear. that's just normal, you know. You won't bleed again.."_ Granny cooed. Edward was snickering and trying not to look at me. I had half a mind to punch him.

"Aaji, What are you taking about.. It will always hurt and bleed!! I really should put bubblewrap over everything.."

Edward was now looking at his mobile and sniggering at something. _Idiot._

" _eh? I hope not. I'd like to have grandchildren soon"_ René jumped in.

What are you talking about!!! Babies from bloody broken feet!! I don't ..?? What has my toe got to do anything with it..

Wait.. How did you know I fell and hit my toe?? ...

WAIT!!! What are you to laughing about now????

The world has gone mad."

Rene and Granny were laughing there and Edward doubled over in laughter here and I was prettttty irritated now. It was too early for the people in the world to be laughing like mad. And I desperately needed caffeine to tolerate them.

"I'll call you up later OK. Bbyes. love you guys."

Edward was still walking around the room like an idiot.

"We have a flight in some time and I don't like to miss breakfast. Get a move on." I snapped at Edward as he walked in to take a bath with a big smile.

oxoxoxoxoxo

 _lol.. Bella is adorably_ _innocent_..

 _Edward seems to have lightened up._

 _Reviews please.. waiting for your feedback..._

 _Jupi._


	9. Chapter 9

_Apparently, a few guest posts have come with different expectations. So I'll add a disclaimer that I missed.._

 _If you are looking for any descriptive sexual activities just for the sake of it, it is not going to happen, unless and till the script demands it._

 _There is a reason why this story has started where it has started. And is being written the way it has been written._

 _And that is how it will be._

 _This, so far, is from the perspective of a girl who is disgruntled and frustrated. You expect her to be any different??_

 _Besides, this story is written one chapter at a time. It evolves runtime and gets influenced by my thoughts on that day. Some days, its brilliant and other days not. That's how life is._

 _Read it or not. that's still your call.._

xxxx

BTW did anyone get that Bella's gran was asking if she lost her virginity the night before?? And Edward understood causing him to snicker and Bella was too caffeine deprived to get the meaning??

On to the story...

oxoxoxo

 _Edward was still walking around the room like an idiot._

 _"We have a flight in some time and I don't like to miss breakfast. Get a move on." I snapped at Edward as he walked in to take a bath with a big smile._

 _oxoxoxo_ BPOV oxoxoxo

Edward was ready with his bags packed by 7 am and we went down for breakfast.

Apparently both of us were making sure to keep up with appearances. I had my reasons for this marriage and I had already told him everything, long before we agreed to get married. His reasons didn't match with his actions now. I was planning to confront him but there was never an appropriate time till now. And if we got any privacy, we turned into sulking rude people or had broken bloody limbs.

For the last few days, Edward had been hot or cold.. nothing in between. Today, after watching his mobile in the morning he seemed happy. It seemed as if my mood and his mood were inversely proportional. If I was happy, he was annoyed. If I was annoyed, he was happy. As for me, I had started to dislike if he was annoyed or happy.

Speaking rudely to him apparently triggered a smile. Being polite made him pull at the bridge of his nose. Ignoring him, made him slyly roll deodorant bottles at me to get attention. It was as if I was staying with a snickering introverted mime.

The moment, we were out of the room his expression was serene and he was back to playing the _'Good Husband'._

 _Two can play that game Edward._

 _I wonder if he has a split personality or something.. He's weird._

When we reached down for breakfast, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Alice were already seated and about to join.

"Early so soon Eddy buddy..?? We thought you guys would miss your flight!!"

Emmett seemed to get his fun by teasing everyone mercilessly and Edward seemed to be his favourite target.

"Don't call me Eddy and I didn't sleep well."

It was amusing to see the huge mountain of a person like Emmett giggle like a girl..

"Reallllyyyy...???!!!" Emmett egged on for more..

"Yeah, she shouts as me!! Throws stuff at me and makes me do her.. bidding" Edward whispered clearly making himself audible. I was shocked to hear him make such statements. Obviously thats exactly what I had done in the last 24 hours and the statements were not false but they insinuated something else!!

At this sentence, everyone at the table smiled and Emmett erupted in a laugh loudly. It was as if Edward was feeding him amusing things that he craved to hear.

Alice was the only person shifting eyes from Edward's face to mine and had the most peculiar expression. It was like she knew the truth.

Edward looked at her but ignored her.. and he too was grinning at being able to sell his quip..

I was shocked and flaming mad but the insinuation made me blush pink!!

 _Has he lost his mind!! What is he doing??? What is he saying?? He has lost his mind!!_

I gave him an annoyed look but sat down silently and observed the table.

They were a very close knit family. They even lived in the same apartment building very close to each other. This was pretty rare here, especially since Emmett and Alice had completed their education and could have moved farther away... But they still chose to stay near their parents. It was usual from where I came from but rather unconventional way to live here..

The table banter was fresh and endearing. Emmett poking fun of Alice and Edward, Esme sweetly admonishing him, Alice spoke less but super fast. Carlisle just enjoyed the banter.. and Edward was just on a 'reply only if asked' mode.

We finished our breakfast soon. The bags were already packed and the rooms checked out and we started for the airport.

oxoxoxoxo

 _Help help help me. I am searching for an apartment house with 4 flats/private enough rooms and a central area which these guys can dine in. I'm looking for places for the Cullen family to settle down. This place should be such that they will run into each other and yet have their own privacy. Need a good hospital nearby. No other criteria.._ _We are getting them on a flight but I can't figure out where to send them off to so that they will be away from Forks and Seattle..._ _Reviews and replies please..._ _the plan ahead is ready but searching apartments even for fan fiction is not easy._ _help help. pm or review and advice please._ _Love,_ _Jupi_


	10. Chapter 10

_I got a really nice guest post yesterday and I am thankful for it. Something you don't know about me is that I have never touched American soil.._

 _The farthest west I have travelled is up to Lisbon, Portugal. So how apartments/b2b/Housings work there are all new to me. In India, we own our apartments/bungalows etc. There are no leased apartments etc. Usually we buy or build spaces to accommodate for extended families as well as guests rooms as well as private spaces for family members as well. The kitchen and dining is always shared.._

 _Having a huge acreage is a good idea... Will give it a thought surely._

 _Also, this is my very first foray into writing for fun. I really am winging it and while I have the full plot and plan ready in my mind, these small technical details are always surprises._

 _Apologies if I make a few mistakes along the way... But I am sure the story will turn out good eventually as Edward and Bella are going to be great to play with !!_ _Cheers._

 _On to the story..._

 _xxxxx_

 _We finished our breakfast soon. The bags were already packed and the rooms checked out and we started for the airport._

 _oxoxoxo BPOV oxoxoxo_

We reached Heathrow at around late evening. Had I been alone, I would have taken the subway. Granted it may sometimes be a pain when you have luggage, but it is still seemed cheapest and best option according to google.

Carlisle was not of the same opinion. He got us individual London cabs and we were to reach home in an hour or so.

Looking outside the cab as it found its way through the city, I now understood why people loved London. London had a charm, a beauty that made you fall in love with it.

The drive through Bond street and Piccadilly was enthralling and I forgot all my stress and fatigue. It was fun to ride and keep looking at maps to figure out where I was.

Edward and I were in one cab and the others took another. Edward spoke, only to the cab driver. A British Edward was funnier to hear. I was apparently invisible to him. Not that it bothered to me anymore. I was used to being invisible to people. I had decided to enjoy whatever life threw at me and had stopped expecting anything from him. The feeling was extremely refreshing and a big smile spread across my face.

All my life, I was expected to be a person that was perfect from someone else's standards.. And that too was never enough. I was expected to speak in a specific way, dress in a specific way, eat, behave, show or hide emotion, all conforming to a standard set of rules...

Everything and anything I did was always scrutinized and criticised. And not just by my family but the media and society as well. I was always labelled the "Outsider Princess".

My grandfather is a descendent of a royal lineage. He is the Prince of the big and beautiful city called _Sambhalgad_ in India. René or Reena devi is the elder daughter of Prince Raja Pratap and Rani Maya and their legal heir to the line. She would have been 'The Princess of Sambalgad' who would have owned and run the estate. However, Grandfather did not let that happen.

While there is no monarchy left in India now after democracy was established, the people of the city and the royalty have a history that can never be erased off. This royal family is still treated and respected as the 'Royal family of Sambhalgad' and a lot is expected from everyone. René's younger brother or my Maternal uncle, Prince Vikram was now declared the next in line to my Grandfather. He handles the estates and will eventually own everything. He never liked me but I was raised to show him respect. I have two cousins I grew up with but they were always treated as the 'next in line' Princes. I was a princess and I always got everything that a princess would.. but I was treated very differently..

Marriage was always used as an legal arrangement between two princely families to establish business interests through relationships. Money always exchanged hands. René was to marry the prince of Udaipur when she reached 21 age. Grandfather loved her dearly and breaking all trends, he let her go to US to live the life of a commoner, get an education and experience life as she wanted. René was to come back home by 21 years of age and get married.

When René got pregnant at 18, she not only broke his trust but also made him bow his head in shame to the family she was to marry. Had she introduced Charlie in a acceptable way, Grandpa may have considered..

Grandfather got her married to Charlie for namesake. It did not matter whether Charlie and René loved each other or not, but the child needed a surname. René was whisked away immediately after the wedding and did not see Charlie for 5 years, after which they got legally separated. Rene was threatened to be cut off financially and emotionally if she tried to see Charlie.. She was never again given the same status and respect by anyone after I was born. She was never allowed to work or earn, and never got to leave the palace. Everything was available in surplus... except freedom.

Granny knew this had broken René, and so she stood up for her as much as she could. Every year in my vacations, I was allowed to meet Charlie. And by doing so Rene enjoyed a month of breathing space outside of her golden prison in Seattle. Granny was the only reason that this happened. Granny did everything to make our lives easier... as much as was in her power.

When I was 17, I was planning to follow in Rene's steps and go to US to get higher education, be free, live my life...The day I would be of legal age, I would be free to do as I wish.

Grandfather and I had a talk before I left India and this is when I understood this history. I also understood the dark truth behind my existence.

I was to be Rene's redemption. I had a choice, either his way or the highway.

Grandfather expected to me to marry as per his wishes. If not, René and I would be cut out and thrown out. If I obeyed, I would be given René's share.

I briefly considered disobeying. If I didn't obey, I would have had freedom! However, while such freedom seemed nice to me, it meant no money at all. Charlie had a meager pay that got him by and being royalty, Rene was never allowed to work... And she had no savings.

I grew up in isolation and never dreamt of love and all the flowery things that other girls my age did... So the decision to marry or not marry would not affect me personally but it would devastate the lives of René and thus Charlie as well..I didn't want grandfather's money but this money meant I could finally give my parents their life back again.

I decided then to obey Grandpa.

But I had only one condition. I would not marry a Prince.. Anyone else would do. Absolutely anyone. Even Edward, who had clearly told me that he didn't want to marry me...

oxoxoxo

 _Whoa... Edward said he didn't want Bella??_ _Reviews please.._ _Jupi_


	11. Chapter 11- Alice's prediction

_But I had only one condition. I would not marry a Prince.. Anyone else would do. Absolutely anyone. Even Edward, who had clearly told me that he didn't want to marry me..._

oxoxoxo BPOV oxoxoxo

"That'll be 70£ sir".

We were in a beautiful area of Central London called the Melissa Groves Luxury residences. The Cab driver helped Edward with our luggage and he probably tipped him generously as the cab driver looked pretty pleased.

All this while I stood waiting for Edward to point me at the right house. I was told that Edward's family were involved in a few property related businesses in London.. but this area was beyond exquisite. While my Palace had a rustic charm, these bungalows and gardens were of a new style and looked pretty fancy.

Edward walked us up right to the bungalow in front... It had a long walkway leading up to the door, lined with landscape gardening. The construction was new and there were beautiful big windows on either side of the walkway.

When we walked inside, the construction was even better. Beautifully decorated spaces and a huge central room. I stood transfixed looking at the space. it was bold yet subtle.. alluring yet commanded authority.. luxurious yet homely..

"Are you going to just let her stand their or give her a tour??" I hadn't heard Emmett and the others reach. Emmett was right behind me and talking to Edward. Others were already off to their private rooms...

"Come Bella, Let me show you around." Alice chirped in and then halfway through a jump, stopped in her track, turned and pointed to Emmett and Edward like a school teacher, "Boys. Bags. Keep them in the rooms. Edward, take Bella's stuff to your room."

"Where's Alec??" Emmett whined..

"Expected tomorrow. chop chop. move boys!!" And danced on with me in tow.. I turned to see if Edward needed help but he was busy scowling at me. _Hmpff. Suit yourself._

"Bella, this is the main room. This is the kitchen." Alice was not giving a tour.. she was literally running off a checklist and showed me 2 other rooms before we walked into her room.. "And this is my room. Jazzy comes here too sometimes when Mom and dad are busy travelling else we meet at his place. Mom and Dad like him, but I just don't want to raise their expectations yet, you know. I don't want to get married for another 4-5 years.. "

"Umm.. Jazzy?" I had to stop and ask. Alice was a fright train and I wasn't used to that speed.

"Jazzy.. Jasper, Jasper Whitlock. He's my boyfriend. We met in the first year of college and have been together since.. He's my best friend as well.. Has a heart of gold and I looovve his southern drawl. I'll introduce you.. He couldn't make it to your wedding unfortunately. Though I suspect you'll like him as well."

"As well?" I was pretty sure she was hinting at something...

Alice actually took a break, looked at me for a second and then slowly explained.. "Bella, I am not sure if Edward told you, but I kind of have random hints about people.. a sixth sense if you will? Its not believable, I know.. but it works. I feel in my heart, that you and I will be best friends and you will be happy with Edward.. eventually."

Before I could respond my grimace gave me away and Alice looked hurt. "Alice, I do want a friend. I'd be honored if you consider me your friend. It would be more that I ever asked for really..."

"But you don't believe the last part. Right?" Alice knew!

Something made me feel I could inherently trust her and tried to formulate a reply..

 _No Alice. I don't expect anything there. I just don't want to hurt anyone else. I am treading on eggshells and I expect Edward to break this arrangement any moment now.._

Even though I was on the brim of my sanity and about to blurt it all out, I couldn't. I was brought up to be politically articulate and I could not bash my husband in front of his sister... I said, "No Alice, its all to new right now. I'm sure you are right and things will settle down".

Alice looked pensive. "What about you Bella? Why are you not breaking it... you are not happy, are you?"

 _She knows? How much?? Did he tell her??_

Alice read through my expression and answered, "Thanks for letting me in on your thoughts. Listen to me carefully.

Edward will not leave you. No matter what, he can't. Trust me on that one."

And then she added, "Neither of you will and you both know that."

oxoxoxo

 _What's Edward up to really?? Won't go yet turned and stay._.

I'd be afraid of a real life Alice. Her intuitiveness is scary.

 _Weird day for Bella_ and us..

 _Maybe just maybe next chapter will be Edward's POV? His mind is a whirlpool of curiosity and I'm itching to dive in..._ _Reviews people!!_ _Jupi_


	12. Chaptee 12

_Edward will not leave you. No matter what, he can't. Trust me on that one."_

 _And then she added, "Neither of you will and you both know that."_

 _oxoxoxo EPOV oxoxoxo_

I reached my room and looked around. This would be the last few hours of privacy in my room. My bachelor pad was about to change. I dropped her bags near the entrance and pushed mine near my cupboard. I just wanted to lie down on my bed and fall sleep. I turned to go to my bed and as Bella walked in and looked at me.

I don't understand this girl. I had began to get irritated every time I saw her. She had ruined my life and she didn't seem fazed by anything. I tried insulting, being rude, giving her the silent treatment, even tried to raise her expectations of the night and broke them... yet she stayed. No one can believe in arranged marriage so much!! Was she expecting me to magically change and fall in love with her???

And she was a virgin I think, remembering the phone call on the other day.. she saving herself and all?? Who does that in these times?? Uugh!!

She still stood in the door, looked around in the room to take in everything and then looked at me, probably afraid to enter.

 _Why did you marry me? I asked you not to. GO AWAY._ I felt anger radiate off me, my fits clenched and eyes blazed. She still stood nonchalantly making me even more angry.

Then she walked to my bed, sat on it and then looked at me and said, "I can have the bed if I want right? Thanks."

 _You_ _what?? No you can't! Aargh!!!_

I turned, stomped and locked myself in the bathroom. I was heaving and fuming as I stood at the basin trying to steady myself. I looked at the changed me in the mirror and felt all the anger bubble up. The only thing I could remember was the day we spoke.

\--o--

 _Carlisle, Esme and I drove into the address to see a small house in the clearing. This house was not bigger than a shed in my backyard! Charlie Swan, the owner of this house was an acquaintance of Dad from his younger days in Forks. They seldom called each other and had remained friends for years after. Dad spoke very fondly of this family. He even knew and liked the daughter and asked me to be open minded about this._ _The initial introductions were done and I got a fair idea about this family. Charlie Swan and Rene Pratap had a 24 year old daughter, Bella. She was born in Forks and shuttled between India and Forks, Washington between her parents. She had been staying with her father for around 7 years and had completed her education here._ _That was a relief, maybe she didn't believe in this. I could talk to her._

 _When we were asked to talk, I suggested we take a walk outside ... away from prodding interfering ears to really have a one to one talk._

 _"Bella, what is your opinion on this.. Are you just as uncomfortable as I am??"_

 _"Hmm" Good. She was. I took a moment to read her.._

 _She was beautiful and had mesmerising eyes.. Had I met her somewhere else, in another situation, I may have even asked her out. She was not like the girls I knew.. she didn't come on to me.. which was unusual. She didn't try to hit on me.. not even subtly.. She didn't even try to start a conversation.._

 _Maybe she didn't like me... So then it would be a clean break. Good._

 _"Why did you agree to meet? You could have said no if you didn't believe in this.." He eyes sparked up and she looked straight at me.. Her eyes were soft but had a quality about them that was strong and perceptive... This might be easier than I thought!_

 _"Who said I don't believe it? I strongly believe in an arranged marriage. Our parents are more experienced than we are.. Even your parents were in an arranged marriage right, and they have been married for over 30 years? Arranged marriages and astrological matches are for a reason and yes I do believe in them."_

 _She wasn't shy, she was quite clear in her thoughts. And she wanted this? I asked on trying to be polite, "So you want this?? You want to get married? Why? You don't even know me. Don't you think we need to get to know each other and then decide?"_

 _"Probably... But I will be leaving for India in a week." She seemed lost in her thoughts for a few moments and then replied firmly, "Edward, I do believe there is a reason you are here now. I firmly believe that there has to be a reason why things work as they do. Our parents obviously want this match and I will not go against their wishes. Let me also clarify that if this match does not work out, I will not 'get to know you' or anything.. It will be the end of our association."_

 _This was beyond comprehension! So then, I tried to turn on my charm, that would surely work.. It always did. I looked deep into her eyes and slowly whispered to her, "Bella, of course you don't mean that. I like you. You are beautiful and smart and we will be very good together. Don't you think we should find that out?" I could see her pupils dilate and her breath hitch.. I felt her melt.. it was working.. I smiled to myself as I slowly slipped my hand on her back to pull her close.._

 _"Edward", She whispered back as she lightly let her hand rest on my chest.. Her voice was sweet and enchanting and her eyes were swirling pools of sinful dark chocolate and yet they were amazingly pure.. I could feel myself start to believe in my words.. I wanted to know her better.. I wanted her to know me, for me, not for my inheritance.. I could really start to like her... I waited with bated breath as she began to speak.._

 _"Edward, we will be good together, very good surely" I smiled..."But I have seen enough of the new world and my old world to know this - You do not like me. You don't think we should marry.. and what you are proposing, while I am flattered, will never happen. I can only have an arranged marriage. I don't have a choice. I am sorry Edward.. I really am. We could have been great."_

 _She pushed a bit and I left her to stand in front of me. She still looking at me with a pained expression. She was searching for something but she couldn't speak.. her eyes were begging and pleading but I did not understand. And then, her eyes changed. It was like she had decided._

 _"Bella, Astrological matching.. karma.. arranged marriages? I don't believe in this... See, I sincerely do think that if we met outside we could have hit it off. But this will not work out. I don't want to marry. Please understand what I am telling you. You should not marry me. I am not good for you." My voice was hard and hurtful._

 _She didn't react, she seemed to accept the rejection, as if she expected it. This was beyond weird. She turned to look at the door and then back at me with a resolute expression._

 _"Edward. When we go inside, we will be asked to give a decision. I cannot say no as my parents have decided that this is right for me. But you can. Feel free to reject me and we will part ways here and now." Bella turned around and started walking towards the door leaving me behind, shocked and stunned._

 _I walked in a daze back to the house to see an audience waiting for me. Carlisle was grinning and so was Charlie. Bella's grandparents were giddy with happiness and her mother was wiping her tears of joy. Bella was just sitting silently amongst all this staring at the center table wringing a hanky. She had obviously said yes to this match to have caused this environment._

 _What struck me the most, however, was my mother's face. She was beaming.. she was happy again.. She was literally holding herself back waiting for my reply._

 _"Edward, Bella has agreed to the marriage.. What is your opinion, son?" Carlisle asked._

 _Bella had expected me to say no and was waiting for it.. I, however, could not say no either!_

 _"Father, I will be honored to take Bella as my wife."_

 _The room erupted in celebration as Bella and I stared at each other. This was really going to happen and there was no way to stop it now._

 _oxoxoxoxo_

 _What's Edward's story? He could have walked out! She did give him a chance._

 _This turns more bizarre every moment.._

 _Jupi_


	13. Chapter 13

_EPOV_

 _I turned, stomped and locked myself in the bathroom. I was heaving and fuming as I stood at the basin trying to steady myself. I looked at the changed me in the mirror and felt all the anger bubble up._

 _oxoxoxo EPOV oxoxoxo_

I spent a few minutes collecting myself. Being angry was not going to help. It would just get me in trouble with Mom and Dad. They had apparently fallen for her charms. She was too sweet with them to be true. I had to get her to sign a prenup or something to get the real Bella out.

oxoxoxo BPOV oxoxoxo

Now that I had chosen to consider Edward nothing more than a disgruntled roommate, it was a lot easy to ignore his temper tantrums. I planned to talk to him today to understand what was on in his head.. There had to be a plausible reason for his erratic behaviour...

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realise that I was not sitting anymore but sprawled across the bed.. 'my bed'. Edward's face was hilarious when he realised what he had got himself into. This room didn't even have a sofa. There was a lot of floor space though. It would be interesting.

Edward walked out of the washroom and stared unpacking his bags. "Bella, this part of the cupboard is for you."

I bolted up and looked at him. He was sharing his cupboard? "What? Are you talking to me?"

"Well, there is just one girl encroaching in my space here." Edward smirked.

 _He definitely has a split personality. Up to 10 minutes back he was murderously staring me down and now we are talking about sharing cupboards. No wonder he said he didn't want me to marry him but still said yes. Poor guy._

"You know, Carlisle is the best doctor I have ever known. I recommend you to see him" He definitely needed help.

"What are you talking about? Why would Dad be interested in my cupboard?" Edward looked at me quizzically.

"Edward, have you ever consulted for a split personality? I'll support you if you need any help you know.."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, shook his head and got up. His expression was again unreadable as he walked to me and sat on my bed. I was scared of him suddenly turning green and so I unknowingly shifted back... "Bella, I'm perfectly fine. But I have a few concerns. Main one being you."

 _You don't say??_ "Yeah, I guessed."

"I will be drawing up a prenuptial agreement that I expect you to sign." Edward told me..

"You think I am after your money? Your money??" This was hilarious!!! In a month's time my net worth single handedly would equate more than 10 times the Cullens could make in a decade and he thought I was after his money!!

I couldn't help but be amused at his ignorance and idiocy. If I divorced him, he could potentially ask for everything I had... Right. That won't do.

"Edward, I'll sign the pre-nup asap." And as I expected him to leave me, I had to safeguard myself once I handed over Rene's money back to her.. "Apart from the usual money clauses, I need one more in. Whoever calls for a divorce, whatever the reason, he or she will ensure an amount be handed over which will be 1/10th of their net worth as of that day, to the other. The other one can ask for one wish not costing any money."

I would ask him to not blab to my parents.. it would break their heart.

"You can call it a 'Good Riddance' clause"

oxoxoxo

Prenup Edward? prenup? You silly boy.

Jupi


	14. Chapter 14

_"You can call it a 'Good Riddance' clause"_

 _oxoxoxo BPOV oxoxoxo_

Edward looked pretty happy that I was OK to sign the contract. To be honest, I was just as pleased. We just sat in companionable silence. It felt peaceful.

"So is that all you wanted from me? Tell me Edward, why did you marry at all.. you wanted to get to know the girl before right?" I didn't even realise as I blurted out.

Edward took a deep breath, smiled and sat facing me. "I didn't want to marry to be honest. I still don't. I think I am better off single. Some people are not marriage material." He jumped off the bed and walked to his cupboard and started stuffing his clothes back in. The air was pretty neutral now, seems we were speaking to each other.

"So then, why?" Granted I was not interested in him for the marriage, but had it been any other girl who was expecting him to be a husband for real, this behaviour was unfair and cruel to her. Marrying someone when you don't want to, raising expectations, playing with emotions of everybody and spending mad amounts of money just to plan for a divorce later makes no sense. Its beyond unacceptable and brutal.

"Why what?" Edward was not even looking at me now. My frustration at him was increasing.

"Why did you even get married? I knew girls used to get forced into a marriage.. but I gave you a clear way out! You didn't have to get married! That is dishonest and unfair. Are you expecting me to hang around till you change your mind?"

"No I don't. I expect you to walk out of this marriage once you get what you want." Edward spat back.

"Likewise Edward. In fact, I can bet you will be the one to opt out." I mumbled "I'd rather you did it sooner than later.."

Edward simply laughed, "Bella, you bet on this? You bet on who will opt out? We can get the contract signed in 3 days.. and you will be the one to break it. Be prepared to hand over your 10 cents when you do."

I couldn't stay in the same room with this person as I got up and walked out to the kitchen for dinner.

I couldn't believe my ears on what he had said.. I was going to teach this guy a lesson to mess with me.

oxoxoxo

 _Edward's getting into himself into trouble. His big mouth will be stuffed with his big feet soon..._

 _Let's see what Bella can do._

 _Jupi_


	15. Chapter 15

_Come on guys.. I did tell you this is my first ever Ffn story right.. how brutal can you get with your reviews... sigh.._

 _How about some constructive criticism instead eh?_

 _Trying hard to stay motivated.._

 _oxoxoxo Alice's POV oxoxoxo_

"I need to sort him out. He is going to ruin it. I knew I was not supposed to interfere but this is ridiculous. I know they will break up. I know this won't last. It should last. I don't like this one bit Jazz, its giving me a headache."

"Al, You are giving me a headache daarling... You have not been this high strung since we first met...Take a deep breath dear" Jasper tried to cool her down..

"Jasper, I need help. I don't know how to fix it without breaking it further" I was almost in tears.

"You called me Jasper? This must be way too serious.. What can we do.. you can maybe talk to Bella? or Edward.. of them both together.. Just get them talking perhaps.."

"How? They won't even look at each other in a room. Even Mom and Dad have noticed this and Mom is starting to feel guilty now. It wasn't her fault you know. Edward is a jackass" If they broke up, things would worsen at home, "What do I do Jazz?"

"Blackmail." Jasper spoke with a finality. "Alice, you know their secrets, they don't know each other's. Make it work."

My eyes lit up. That was true. I had to push them at each other for a start...

"Right."

oxoxoxo EPOV oxoxoxo

When Bella stormed out of the room, I felt guilty for behaving like I was, but slightly relieved as well. I didn't expect her to say yes to the contract but the fact that she even said yes was a relief.

 _Maybe she did really believe things would be better some day. I don't know, should I talk to her?_

She really did deserve some one better than me. Egging her on to leave me would not be too difficult to do. I would just have to do that safely without Mom and Dad knowing. Though, what would that leave me with...

When she stormed out however I realised there may be someone outside and if Bella spoke about this, that meant another problem. I had to do some damage control. I got up and followed her down.

Bella was standing in front of Alice and Alice was in one of her moods. This was never good. I literally ran down to see what was going on.. They were not speaking, just waiting for something. As soon as I reached Bella's expression was of shock. Alice spoke, "We were waiting for you Edward. I wanted to show Bella the new tomato patch Mom has planted in the backyard. Join us?"

She always did this. I was used to her replying my thoughts and knowing my decisions but Bella was not. This was going to be awkward, "There is no Tomato patch Alice."

"Yes there is. So either you accompany us to see it or we discuss here how it was planted. The rest of the family will be joining us in the kitchen in 5 minutes."

Alice was never wrong about anything and having any discussion in front of an audience was not good. And Alice would not be talking about gardening surely. "Fine. let's go."

We walked out the door and made our way back to the backyard in record time, where, just like Alice said there was a newly farmed patch of climbers shooting out.

"This is just a week old, how did Esme manage to get it to grow so well, she was with us in Forks!" Bella was actually interested in the plants as I stared on at Alice.

"Edward and Bella. We need to talk." Bella stopped looking at the plants and stood up to face Alice. She was completely confused but looks like she had had a taste of Alice's intuitiveness. She looked fearful.

"I know what you are doing Edward and I also know that you are wrong. You didn't listen to me and you know what happened. Bella is not Tanya."

Bella was now looking at Alice and me and extremely confused.. "Who is Tanya?"

Alice was still staring me down challenging me to speak. "His EX girlfriend" She spat.

Whatever self control I had now crumbled and I felt my shoulders droop. Tanya was not just an ex girlfriend. She was also my ex fiancé.

"Alice. Please. No." I pleaded to her. This was not a topic that I wanted to discuss. Especially not now. I wanted it gone.. forever.

Bella remained silent and she watched on as I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to formulate a reply..

Alice suddenly spoke to Bella, "I am sorry Bella, but you need to hear the truth as well. You used Edward for your purpose as well, didn't you? And you cannot leave as well. I don't know your reason, but I know what you have decided. Change it. Think about what your actions will do to yourself." I looked at Bella to see her expressions change to horror.

"What are you talking about Alice? What purpose? What actions?" Bella seemed to be taken back but she didn't want the truth out. I didn't blame Bella, Alice was overwhelming to people and she was being brutally honest today. I had to make this stop.

"Alice, you are right.." I took a deep breath. I really did have to try. "Please stop. I'll try."

"I'll be watching Edward. Don't let me down." Alice turned and walked back to the house leaving us alone.

I couldn't bring myself to look at Bella. Tanya was not something I wanted her to know and it was obvious that she would ask.. eventually. I wondered of it was actually possible for things to be like I had imagined before things went bad.

 _Could I be wrong about her? Alice was never mistaken. She had warned me about Tanya and I didn't trust her. Am I doing the same mistake again? I probably am. I have to try. That's the least I can do for Bella._

Bella still stood next to me. She was looking at the tomato patch and chewing on her fingernail.

"Bella, I don't know about husband and wife but I will try to be less annoying." I hope that was possible. After such a rough start I didn't think we could be more. But I would definitely try to be cordial towards her if she gave me the chance. Maybe even friends.

"Will you give me... us time?"

She looked at me. Her expression was full of questions. And then a hint of a smile appeared, "Time. Maybe. Yes, I can do that".

oxoxoxo

 _Bella is no saint is she... can't blame her though. Some wounds cut deep._

 _Well. at least they are talking._

 _Jupi._


	16. Chapter 16

_Edward simply laughed, "Bella, you bet on this? You bet on who will opt out? We can get the contract signed in 3 days.. and you will be the one to break it. Be prepared to hand over your 10 cents when you do."_

 _oxoxoxo BPOV oxoxoxo_

Edward's room was one amongst the 4 others on the first floor. The floor had a huge central lobby and had 5 separate rooms for each. It was more like there were 5 big flats constructed in such a way that their entrances were discreet in the lobby, but each 'room' had more than a few thousand square feet each. The rooms were spaced away from each other like the fingers of a spread out palm. Edward's room was the farthest on the right and had the least space. The door was easily visible from the central room below as it was the nearest to the stairs.

Edward's room was the first, then was Emmett's, then Carlise-Esme's and then was Alice's room. Alice had the biggest room, there was an extra room after her's that I had not seen yet..

Every room had enough space to fit in a large bathroom, a walkin closet as big as my room at Charlie's house, an office space and the master bed. Each one had customised their rooms to their own need.

Edward's room was the smallest. It was as if he lived in a pod. If compared to Alice's room, he really did live in a closet. And his room and his words were now becoming suffocating for me.

 _"Bella, you bet on this? You bet on who will opt out? We can get the contract signed in 3 days.. and you will be the one to break it. Be prepared to hand over your 10 cents when you do."_

When I stormed out after hearing Edward's horrible words, I wanted to go straight to the kitchen. As I started walking down the flight of stairs, I saw Alice standing below the stairs. She was waiting in the central room, facing the stairs and looking up at me.

She had a intriguing expression and was just standing calmly and watching our room door. When she saw me I felt as if she was waiting for me to walk up to her, which I instinctively did. "Hi Bella, I'll show you the garden now. Let us wait for Edward to join us." Alice spoke with an eeriely calm voice.

"Umm he wont come. He is cleaning out his closet."

"Its about time he did that. There's too much garbage in it." Alice who was still looking up at the door, suddenly looked at me and smiled, "Here he comes now.."

Instinctively I turned and looked up at the door. There was no one. Obviously, Edward was not coming, he had no idea that Alice was waiting for him. Because I turned as an immediate reaction of her statement, I felt my face flush in embarassment and I looked away.

I was brought up all my life to be a public persona.. to learn to control reactions and never show my emotions - no matter what.. it frustrated me that I was miserably failing around Edward!! No matter what was happening between us now, I was still reacting to him. I tried to ignore him, tried being rude, tried to keep a distance but it was not working. Throughout the crowded wedding festivities as well, I felt as if I gravitated towards him.. somehow. And whenever I was not near him, my eyes used to search for him. And amazingly, even if he was across the room and surrounded by a big crowd, his eyes used to meet mine in that instant. It felt like we were always 'checking in'. There was a feeling of belonging and want and familiarity and excitement like never before. Or maybe it was just me.

The day after he announced that he wanted to marry me, I had called him to clarify and we had spoken. A few things had indeed fallen into place. We chatted daily since that day, it wasn't much but just a few lines of innocent conversation. These were a constant until the day before the wedding when Edward told me again to cancel and back out of the wedding. Then everything changed with him. He became distant and indifferent. I too tried to keep up the appearances. My end goal was important and I had planned to not get impacted.. However, I did still struggle with my reactions.. just like I did now. My head and heart were not in agreement and I understood neither at times..

Turning out of excitement hoping Edward was following me out and being stubbed hurt more than I thought it would. I felt like the butt of a prank. I blanked my face and looked back at Alice expecting her to say something. She just watched me and then back at the stairs.

There was no point waiting around anymore and I wanted to leave. Not wanting to say anything rude, I began to think about an acceptable excuse to go into the kitchen..

"Wait Bella, you need to be patient. He will come around. And he will stick around.. just not as fast as you'd like him to. You just need to wait and not give up hope."

 _That's a w_ _eird statement. "_ Alice, what are you saying, I don't quite understand you."

Alice just looked on at me, making me uncomfortable. "You know what I am talking about Bella. Its just that you dont believe me. Yet. But you will."

And then looked behind me and said, "We were waiting for you, Edward. I wanted to show Bella the new tomato patch Mom has planted in the backyard. Join us?"

I was too shocked to see Edward join us. I blankly followed Alice to wherever she was talking us. The entire experience after this was surreal. The walk to the garden, Alice's words, Edward's painful look as he tried to escape her accusations, the entire 10 minutes felt like an hour. When Alice walked away, I felt like a weight had been lifted. Even Edward's silent presence by my side felt acceptable. It was a weird feeling.

I looked at Edward as he stood there with his eyes closed, pinching the bridge of his nose and breathing heavy. He did not have his usual arrogance. Instead there was an air of fear, a hint of anxiety since the moment Alice spoke of this Tanya. I could feel him in pain but I did not know how to help him. I really did want to make him feel better... I wish I could but we were not even on friendly terms, so I just stood next to him and waited. Finally he spoke to me..

"Bella, I don't know about husband and wife but I will try to be less annoying." He was trying to say more but then just paused, "Will you give me... us time?"

 _What do you mean by 'time' Edward? I will have to stay here atleast till you break up with me or till the end of a month, does 'more time' mean a peaceful month?_

 _I dont understand you. You were different person before. When we spoke before the marriage, the way you spoke was different, what I felt for you was different. You and I were different. Today, I am sure, I dont know you._ _But, do you want me to?? Does this 'more time' mean I can get to know you?_

 _No matter what, I did need time._

"Time. Maybe. Yes, I can do that".

oxoxoxoxoxo

 _Edward's house is huge. Through the main entrance ia the central room or the main Hall. This ground floor or the main central room is large enough to house a party of 100. The kitchen and dining is through this central room towards the left. Architecturally the top view of this resembles the open palm of your left hand - with four doors in a line and opening in the lobby. There are two curved stairs that takes you to the first floor lobby which acts like a gallery overlooking the central room._

 _oxoxoxo_

reviews please??

 _I think I need a editor and reviewer.. I suck and I need help.. Anyone out there who can help please??_

 _Love_

 _Jupi_


	17. Chapter 17

_I have recieved a lot of reviews about the link issue.. Honestly, I dont know how to handle or solve it.. It has suddenly creeped up hope it goes away just as magically as it came..._

 _xoxoxox_

 _No matter what, I did need time._

 _"Time. Maybe. Yes, I can do that"._

 _oxoxoxoxoxo_ BPOV oxoxoxoxo

Edward did not say anything after I agreed for this 'time'. He did however try to hide a smile. So did I.

We stood there for a few minutes in silence. The skies were still bright and it did not seem like 9:00 pm. London summers with clear skies was an experience to enjoy. My usually pleated long hair were untied and flowing open on my back today. There was a soft breeze that was lovingly caressing my hair and the feeling of wind playing with my locks was exquisite. I took a deep breath and sighed as goosebumps ran across my skin.

"Would you care for a walk with me?" Edward's question startled me out of my reverie. He was looking at me apprehensively. His voice was not soft but not rude as well. The british accent was back.

"Yes.. That'll be good."

We started walking towards the backyard wall, away from the main house. The walk was quiet but peaceful. Edward didn't say much, just walked at a slow pace as if to buy time till the family went back to bed... or to actually enjoy the walk. I did not know which, but I was still happy with this. Getting time to sort my thoughts was rare nowadays.

When Edward's family had approached mine for my hand in marriage, it was not exactly what Grandpa had in mind. He expected Indian Royal blood.. atleast a third half brother of some kind who kept the court and added to his royal connections. He would even have arranged inheritance if he was poor to keep the standards at par. I had rejected enough princely advances at every social event for any of them to entertain me anymore. Besides, a prince would expect some form of dowry - some money or land or jewels.. and grandpa would have to spend them. I did not want any money to be spent on me. That would just increase my debt to grandpa.

The walk in the garden was amicable. The garden was a private space and very beautifully kept. The landscape was well designed and had a colorful arrangement of flowers beautifying the walkway even more.

"This is a beautiful garden" I said to Edward who nodded in acceptance.

"Esme made it. She enjoys gardening a lot." His voice was soft. It was very obvious that he loved and respected Esme.

Edward's 'sthall' or marriage elligibilty and interest were informed by Carlise to Charlie and Charlie informed this to Rene and then word got around my family. I obviously knew what was going on and I was given a picture of Edward. He seemed good. Rose even went a few steps ahead and googled him. She showed me his Facebook accounts and pictures. The boy was a party animal and was always surrounded by big blonde girls. There were a few frequent faces as well. There were no private photos, just tags from friends. Of course, that was not a point of judgement to be true. He called me few days before the family came to meet. He never once asked about the rumored stories that tormented me back home or how much was I to inherit. Every other suitor I was asked to meet had asked about it.

xxx

" _Hi .. Is this Bella?_ "

" _Who is this?_ "

" _Edward. Edward Cullen._ _Uh.._ "

" _Oh, Hey hi. Its Bella._ "

 _"Hi, uh.. Mom asked me to talk to you.. though I dont really know what to ask now..."_

 _That was amusing. He was uncomfortable. I never had a suitor call me.. or want to talk to me. Only Rene used to ask if I was ok and I always said no to all the suitors who only came digging for money... Edward was the first one who had called me himself and I already taken a liking to him more than anyone before. He was from a rich family and did not ask for my hand knowing my roots. In fact, Rene said that, all they asked for was permission to call me.. but did not ask for anything else at all! They just wanted to see if Edward and I were ok with this match to go ahead. If he was even half the gentleman as Carlise, then I would be correct to trust him. And today on hearing his voice I instinctively felt this was right._

 _After Edward stayed silent, I said.._ _"The weather here is rainy today.. usually people ask about that when they dont know what to talk about."_

 _He laughed heartily and he then spoke comfortably._ _"Okaay Bella.. fair enough. Its raining here as well. Do you like rain?"_

 _"Yes, I do actually. Its almost always raining here in Forks." I replied._ _We spoke of irrelevant things for a few sentences._

 _"You do know why I have called you right?"_ _Edward finally asked._

 _"Yes." He wanted to talk to me before we met._

 _"Ok. So tell me about yourself..uh.. will you?" He had a smooth baritone voice._

 _"Ok.. yes.. what do you want to know?"_

 _"Uh.. I dont know really.._ _You know.. this arranged marriage thing.. about it.. about you.. what you like... what you dont.. Do you have any questions for me"_

 _"Are you reading from a list Edward?"_

 _"uh yes." I couldnt help but giggle at that.. that was adorable.._

 _"Bella, is it ok if we can chat? I mean text and chat.. and then call again later if need be.. "_

 _"Yes. Its ok.. I'd like that too"_

xxx

We spoke a few times later and chatted almost daily. The chats were very friendly.. We did not speak at all of marriage and expectations and rules and all the heavy stuff. Just irrelevant easy comfortable discussions.. They were refreshing to be true and I used to wait for his chats.. Everyone knew about this, both our families and after 2 weeks finally they were asked to come and meet.

Either Edward did not care about my history or was oblivious to my status. I liked him for that. He seemed to want me and not anything else. I too never asked about anything else as I knew Grandpa was disgruntled enough to run a search report on him. And Grandpa could not say no as Edward fit his list of requirements and more importantly, did not ask for any money.

What Grandpa found was that they were an appropriate 'financial match' and suited our 'status'. Edward's family were not royals but were well enough to conpete with any rich royals back home. And Edward was the first born which made him happier. I did not ask about it but I knew this much as they used to discuss these things right in front of me. Both Granny-Grandpa and Charlie-Rene were happy and so was I, for different reasons.

As I walked with Edward, all these thoughts came back to me and I missed that easy going Edward. I wanted that.. I wanted a friend. While we walked on the garden path, the sunlight had almost faded. The lights on the path were lighting up. At the end of the pathway, we entered a clearing. There was a beautiful canopy in the center with blooming flowers surrounding it. The soft lights made this canopy look right out of a fairy tale. Edward walked inside the canopy and I followed behind. He then looked at me and smiled slightly. When I stood next to him, I realised that he really was very tall. I was not wearing heels and I came barely up to his adam's apple.. If he wanted, he could rest his chin on my head comfortably like a stand. And then I imagined him doing that and the proximity that would bring and I blushed pink. Edward was looking at me all this while and caught my blush and smirked. "Bella?"

I could not look at him, so I fidgetted, "hmm?"

"Is that a blush??"

"No"

"Look at me." His voice was doing something funny to me. I never felt this jitter before... I did look at him but it made me blush even more. He looked dazed and was following my blush down from my eyes to my neck and then back into my eyes.. I felt my breath falter as he looked into my eyes. He held me without a touch. We just stood there for god knows how long..

"Hi" Edward's words were soft.

"Hi.."

"Maybe we could talk about the rain and all?"

I looked at Edward quizzically, "What?"

"You know. The weather. Usually people ask about that when they dont know what to talk about." I couldnt help the smile that spread across my face.

"Yes, the weather is a good start..."

oxoxoxoxo

 _What's in you head Ed? what's in your head??_

 _I wonder if I should start an Epov and publish it once I finish this. I know what caused him to play Jekly and Hyde and he's bursting to speak his mind..._

What do you guys think??

References-

 _'Third half brother' = someone unimportant in ranking-- person related to royalty but of a lower ranking.._ _Princely Heirs or Titles are only supposed to be for first-borns or immediate siblings (in case of death of the first born).. The more distantly related you are.. the lower your chances to hold a princely title or rights.._ _These lowly royals just keep these familial connections to simply keep their foothold strong by pledgeing their devotion to the heirs and then try to marry into stronger families or into money to increase their worth._ _Even between siblings of the highest ranking, the first borns are the most important. Especially as they have first right on the inheritance and Title._ _Too political, I know.. but history has proved this true._ _What do you guys think about the story so far?? reviews please.. send me your love!!_ _Jupi_


	18. Chapter 18

_"Hi" Edward's words were soft._

 _"Hi.."_

 _"Maybe we could talk about the rain and all?"_

 _I looked at Edward quizzically, "What?"_

 _"You know. The weather. Usually people ask about that when they dont know what to talk about." I couldnt help the smile that spread across my face._

 _"Yes, the weather is a good start..."_

 _oxoxoxoxo_ BPOV oxoxoxoxo

Both Edward and I seemed to ignore all fatigue and hunger as we walked around in circles on the pathway. The pathway started and ended at the house, it was in a 'U' shape, with the start and end point at the house and the canopy was in the center of the 'U'. We walked till we saw the house and then turned back again till we reached the canopy and again back the path till we reached the famous tomato path and back again. We spoke very little. A sentence here and there. He randomly pointed out plants as we walked. After the fifth wrongly named plant, I couldnt resist replying as he pointed to a button rose variety and called them 'little Asters', "Edward, do you have glasses?"

"Umm no, why?" He looked at me with curiosity..

"No, I was just curious."

 _So he is in fact ignorant about gardening completely. Orange blossoms are white colored blossoming flowers of the orange tree and not marigolds which are actually orange in color. He really cant tell a plant name to save his life, "_ So are you just telling me silly plant names to help us hide from Alice or are you planning to starve us today?"

Edward looked at me for a few seconds as I smirked at him. His fake botonical knowledge had been exposed. He kept a very straight face he said, "All these are extremely correct names, Bella. Nothing is silly. If you have never heard of Upside down hanging Purplies, Little asters, Orange blossoms or Little reddies then we need to get you into gardenning school." He did a rather good job hiding his smile.. but his eyes gave away the slight crinkle of humor.

I replied just as matter of factly, "I take it you have recently enrolled."

"Yes. I usually come down to study better when Alice is in one of her moods. Now you know why my knowledge is this good. She is harmless but encourages that I get an education daily" Edward was speaking metophorically.

"Really? Daily? I sure hope you dont have to study that much..." I was speaking as a joke but I was genuinely worried and my voice faltered. There is always a family member in the in-laws that was known to be a pain in the ass. I did not think it'd be Alice. I kind of liked her.. Maybe I was wrong...

"Bella, She means well. Dont judge her."

"So you read minds as well??" I asked with sarcasm.

"No, you think you can hide your emotions but you do a pretty shitty job. Your eyes let your thoughts flit across like a movie reel."

I grimaced, Edward was really making me lower my guard and I did not even realise it. I was known to have the best poker face and here he claimed to read me like a book! It had to be lie...

Edward explained further, "She does have a gift though that sometimes can be a pain. She knows things and they usually are right. Just hear her out and give her words some thought. It usually falls in place."

I was thinking about what she told me. Looks like he was too.

"Well Bella, its been an hour now of studying flowers. We can go back and dine."

When we entered the house all had already retired to their rooms. We entered the dining hall and stopped short. Alice was talking to Mrs Cope.

Mrs Cope was the house keeper along with her son Alec who took care of work around the house. They stayed in the premises and the other help used to leave at night.

Alice was looking at us. I thought she would be assessing us, but she din't do any of that. She just gave a big smile to both of us. _Creepy if she knew things that were not told. Very Creepy._

"Shelly will help serve you dinner. And I'll be off to my room. Sorry for being 'creepy' and pushy. Have a good night"

 _So so so creepy!!_ I watched her as she skipped out of the room upstairs.

"She took words from your head, didn't she?" I turned to look at Edward smirking at me.

"Kind of."

He just nodded his head and rolled his eyes and muttered ' _showoff'._ Dinner was a fast and quiet affair. We both were apparently very hungry so we ate in silence. I thanked Mrs Cope for her help when we were done and left for the room.

We walked upstairs and entered the room. I am not sure whether it was for sake of appearances or an old habit, but Edward closed the door behind him and clicked in the deadbolt.

When he turned he realised that I was staring at him and he then looked at the bed..

There was only one bed.

oxoxoxo

 _ohhhh... reviews please. Come on!!! it takes a minute.. let me know your thoughts!!!_ _oh btw, i dont have spellcheck in the mobile ffn app. I read and reread and rereread but i may miss a few. Pardon my million typos._ _love_ _Jupi_


	19. Chapter 19

_We walked upstairs and entered the room. I am not sure whether it was for sake of appearances or an old habit, but Edward closed the door behind him and clicked in the deadbolt._

 _When he turned he realised that I was staring at him and he then looked at the bed.._

 _There was only one bed._

 _oxoxoxo BPOV oxoxoxo_

While I was happy with this truce, it did not change anything. "I get the bed." I stated matter-of-factly.

Edward grimaced but his eyes were challenging, "And what makes you think I'll be letting you have it without a fight." His words were neutral, neither harsh nor soft.. I couldn't put a pin on his mood.

"You have given me the bed. Its mine" I looked at him defiantly trying to reason with him but I felt my tone falter into a request by the end of the sentence. It was indeed his room, if he said no, I would have complied and sought alternate arrangements.

"And where do you think I will sleep??" His eyes were boring into me drilling deep. He was not angry, just testing my thresholds.

"I dont know. Its your house. Go get a mattress."

"Sure sure. That makes perfect sense." And then he smirked and then tapping two fingers on his chin dramatically, pretended to think it out, "I wonder if Alice will let me use her extra mattress." And then as if to let me in on an inside joke he looked at me, smiled a dazzling smile and walked a few steps closer.. I stepped back and felt the side table hit my back..

"I'm sure Alice will be helpful when I ask for more mattresses... we can even let her think about our _wild romantic_ _nights_." Edward had now walked very close as he said the last three words in a low velvetty whisper, enunciating every single word.

His breath washed over me and his frame was standing tall looking down into my eyes. He was not even touching me, just had a naughty grin across his face as he stood pinning me in the corner. He knew nothing was going to happen. He was just enjoying his joke.

His eyes were holding mine captive and I felt dazed. My throat felt dry and head felt light. I saw as he moved both his hands and placed it on the table behind me. His actions were deliberate and slow and he was still grinning as he felt me squirm.

I was now completely blocked. Ordinarily, I would have rudely told any guy off but this was Edward! I hated to accept that I was attracted to him.. I had dreamed of him.. _Hell, I wanted him!!_

And right now, I wanted him to pin me down more than just by his gaze. I felt flustered and hot and moist... and my racy thoughts made me blush furiously.

He saw me blush and his smile faltered. He watched as the blush ran up my skin and down my neck. My lips parted and I took a stuttered breath. Edward looked at me again and then at my lips and I felt him change.

His eyes were unsure but they looked in my eyes and then at my lips again a few times over. He bent down a bit and his face came closer to mine and my face tilted up to look at him. His lips were just an inch away from mine. I was now breathing heavily and waiting for him to kiss me. Edward was very still and waiting for a sign from me or just making up his mind, but his breath and eyes spoke of his need. His hands were still on the table but lightly brushed my arm. Goosebumps erupted all over by the slightest of his touch and I closed my eyes as I heard a moan. I could almost feel him touch me.. I shivered out of excitement.

"Uhh... B.. Bella?" I opened my eyes to see him look at me. His eyes were darker than I had ever seen them. I couldnt speak at all. When he called my name, I did come to my senses a bit and blinked a few times to clear the haze clouding my eyes..

Edward suddenly stood upright and ran his hand in his hair and pulled on his locks. He looked at me once and then looked away blankly as if to hide..

"So.. you .. uh.. take the bed.. I.. uh .. will see what to do..."

He backed a few steps still looking at me sparingly. He was flustered and looked very very hot and in pain as he hobbled off to the washroom and locked himself in.

It was then that I realised that my hands were still frozen in front of my chest. With one hand, I had held his shirt and the other was flat on his chest when he was close to me. I dint even realise when I did that!

I still stood frozen to same spot for a few moments as I collected myself. I had never felt this before. Never felt desparate and needy and wanted someone so badly. My breathing slowed down but there was a niggling pain in my center that made me ache. I felt vunerable and yet.. I wasnt sure if I wanted him to stop or I wanted more.. Logic had jumped off the window sill and left me with raw animal desire..

I was thankful though that Edward could stop. I was nowhere in control. I may have been turned on by him but I was not ready for anything of this sort.. Attraction is in its place and looking at our situation, we could not add more to our complications.

I walked to the bed in a daze and was about to climb under the covers when Edward came out of the washroom and said, "Its free if you would like to freshen up or anything.."

He looked flushed and dint even look me in the eye now. "Uh.. is it ok if I take the duvet.. I can make a bed of it.."

"Ok" I went in the washroom. I dint want to do anything but just needed to hide for a minute. I washed my face and ran a wet hand over my neck. My reflection in the mirror was embarrasingly red.. my cheeks were still flaming and the throb below was making me groan in pain. It was going to be a rough night.

I washed my face a few more times and when I had relatively cooled down, I came out of the washroom.

Edward was busy looking into cupboards for something. I quietly opened my suitcase, pulled out a cotton night dress and went in for a bath.

When I walked in the shower, Only one side of the shower was wet.. not a splatter of water on the other. I wondered how Edward could just wet one side of the wall..

I quickly showered and changed and came out to go to bed.

Edward had stripped the bed of everything except a pillow and bedsheet. There was nothing for me to hide under.

He however was painfully creating a bed for himself with scraps of clothing and the duvet on top. It looked uncomfortable and the duvet was the only thing large in that nest of his so I dint have the heart to ask it back.

I climbed in bed as Edward dimmed the lights.

"Good night Edward."

"Good night Bella."

I was still thinking about how I had behaved. I had to learn to control my thoughts better. After years of being hit on, I never had this problem of being enamoured silly by anyone. I could always handle advances no matter who it was. And here? I was panting and huffing like a hussy. And it was not even intented to be a kiss, he was just joking about the arrangement!! It was so incredibly embarrassing to face Edward now.

The entire experience was running before my eyes like a stuck cassette. Dear lord!! I thought I heard a moan which made him stop.. but surely it was not him... had I _moaned_ ??!! Out loud!!!?? "Oh lord" I groaned!!

"Bella? did you say something?" Edward was sleeping on the floor a few feet away from the bed.

"Edward?" I sat up. I had to apologise for being so ill behaved.

"Yes?" He just looked at my direction. He was lying on his back. His hands were folded behind his head as he rested his head on them.

"Umm Thanks?" I muttered.

"For what?" He turned and lifted himself up on one side. His weight rested his head on an elbow as he looked at me.

"Umm.." _Dear god, dont make me blush again!! "_ Umm the sleeping arrangement." I changed the topic.

"Huh. ok" He plopped back on his back and changed the AC setting to 22c and turned towards the other side.

After was dismissed, I lied down on my bed and tried to go to sleep.

oxoxoxoxo

 _No cliffy here today.. Just plain old good night for today._ _What do you think?? Im missing your reviews so muchh!! Do write please!!_ _It gives me all the more reason to write.!!_ _Love_ _Jupi_


	20. Chapter 20

Survey Analysis Says :

If you both are comfortable, at the same fan speed or air conditioning temperature, you are probably not a married couple.

oxoxoxo BPOV oxoxoxo

The party was a typical dramatic get together with lots of colors and fancy food. All my friends and acquaintances were present. Grandpa and Grandma were the perfect hosts. Their friends were here too! They wanted to show off.

I smiled and bowed and greeted to all those who had come. It was a crowd of 500 guests.

But I felt alone.

Flitting faces and fake smiles, loving words and polite respect to my face and gossip as I turned my back. I felt lost in this crowd.

It was brutal and cold and I curled in a ball to control the shiver of desperation run through me.

Rene came up to me and hugged me. I felt her warmth and love and it felt soothing. But she had faced her own cold snow here so many times, that only my skin warmed up. Not me. Not my heart.

Tears were now streaming and flowing freely as I ran away from the crowd. Away from the despair. I saw Vikram uncle's frowning face and Granny's soft eyes as I ran past them. They wanted to help.. but I was too fast out of their grasp to be helped.

I ran up the stairs as fast as my legs carried me. Up five storeys, towards the terrace wall and I ran towards till the terrace wall dropped.

When I reached the end, I crossed the wall and sat dangling my legs over. I was five storeys tall and looking at all my family members below in the party. They were happy and enjoying. No one saw me.

I felt my body spasm and shiver as I cried my heart out. My tears and whimpers were lost unheard in the dark.I tried to get out of this cold blanket of despair that was covering me but was unsuccessful.

And then I heard Grandpa scold, "Get back in Bella. You will freeze outside and kill yourself." He wanted me back in the prison where I may have been left alive.. But I would never truly live.

And so, I jumped to my death and fell. I was scared and screaming and broken long before I reached the end..

I saw all the faces that had come to see me and I screamed louder, "Noooo, Go away!! I don't want you!!"

No one heard me.. I looked on as Rene's face was fading away. "Help me.. Help me please..I don't want to die.."

It was dark as the walls closed in. I knew it was over as I lay there letting them take me to the morgue.. I saw dark walls go past as I saw the light..

But then they were stopped, I was shook awake.

"Come back. Bella, come back." Light slaps on my cheeks and a warm hand on my face and neck felt good.

I was afraid to open my eyes but I felt warmer than before. I felt a warm pair of arms hug me and soft warm breath caress me. I opened my eyes as much as I could and saw worried, soft green eyes look into mine, "Edward? You..?"

"Shhhh.. Bella, relax.. I'm here now. You will be ok. You are going to be fine." His voice was soft and soothing. I curled into him and breathed in his warmth. I felt my body relax and my tears stop. His warmth flowed through me and I slowly eased into his warmth as sleep engulfed me.

oxoxoxo Edward's night oxoxoxo

I slept an uncomfortable sleep. Tossing and turning in the made up bed till midnight, I reduced the air conditioning temperature to 11 degrees celsius and finally fell asleep sometime past midnight.

Around early light, I woke up to hear moans and whisperings.

 _What's that?? Whoa.. Is she dreaming? Great, I can barely sleep well and she is dreaming.. Superb._

My watch said it was 6 am already, I tried to turn in my made up bed a few times to get comfortable somehow. It was then that I heard her sob silently. I woke up with a start and looked at her. She was curled up in a ball and sleeping in the fetal position with her back towards me. Her whole body was jittering and her breathing was heavy.

The bed was huge and Bella was sleeping in literally a small speck of space. She looked even tinier as she curled herself as if to hide from something. Curiously, I got up from the bed to go see what was happening. I had seen her sleep in the hotel room before and that's not how she slept the last time..

When I kneeled down by the bed to look at her face, I saw how frail she looked. Her face was partially hidden under her long hair, her fists were clenched and she was shivering terribly! Her moans had surely not been any good dream. In fact, she looked sick! Looking at her so miserable made me feel bad for her.

I literally ran to switch on the lights and went back to check on her.

Her skin had lost its healthy blush and looked blue. I touched her arm and she flinched and shivered even more.

Bella had high fever when I touched her forehead but her body was cold and she was shivering uncontrollably.

The AC remote was by my duvet bed and I ran to change the temperature to a warm 30 degrees. I picked up the duvet and placed it on her.

"Alice, please come! Get Dad. Bella has a fever." Having Alice on my speed dial was better than 911. She has an excellent response time - no matter what.

I unlocked and opened the door so that they could get in fast and went back to sit next to Bella.

 _She is crying! And mumbling! What should I do? Maybe tuck her in? Will that feel better?_

I tried calling out to her and moving her but she didn't get up, instead she cried harder every time. She was calling out Rene and mumbling unintelligibly. I then tried to wrap the duvet around her but her sobs and movements were rapid. She pushed her legs out and stilled for a second then rapidly tried to get out of the duvet, as if it was suffocating her.

She needs to stay inside the duvet! Alarmed at her actions, I scolded,"Get back in Bella. You will freeze outside and kill yourself."

She stilled her movements. When I tried to get the duvet back on, she jerked her hand out and threw the duvet off. She abruptly tried to get off the bed and fell to the floor on her knees. Before she could hurt herself even further, I caught her and picked her up.

"Noooo, Go away!! I don't want you!!"

I knew by now, that she didn't want me but hearing her tell me this, even in her dreams was painful.

I knew she reacted to me physically. I saw that last night when I was joking around about the bed. She wanted me to kiss her, she would have let me do more as well.. and unexpectedly.. I had liked it. I had wanted it. It had taken a lot of will power to walk away. She was not truly mine.

Her mind and heart were not mine and would probably never be. I had then decided that I would not touch her that way. She was a prisoner of this situation as much as I was, but I would not punish her any more.

As I picked her up now and held her to my body, I saw her face much clearly. Her soft features were marred in pain. Her forehead creased with worry lines and her cheeks red and blotchy from crying. Her pain radiated off her, as her mask of indifference was off.

She was tiny and freezing and the duvet had not helped to warm her up. I was still holding her in my arms and I needed her to get warmer.I walked her under the AC which was now blowing out warm gusts of air.

"Help me.. Help me please..I don't want to die.."

 _Die?? Not on my watch you don't!!!!_

I thought in mirth as I heard her sentence, but the expression on her face was very haunting. I then realised she was not just blabbing in fever, her statement really did mean more. I felt like I saw more of what the real Bella was in the last two days than I had known in the last month. Something was not right. Something was being hidden.. And she was in pain more than she showed or knew herself.

My heart went out to her. What could be so haunting in her life to hide it so protectively?

The shivers had stopped now and she had stilled. Her breathing too had slowed.

I was no doctor but this sign scared me very much!! I walked her back on the bed and shook her.

No response.

I rubbed her hands and warmed her palms..

No response.

I was now freaking out. I removed my T-shirt, pulled the duvet off and crawled in with her. I pulled her little body to my chest and held on to her. My body heat would help warm her faster. My cell phone was right behind Bella's head where I had flung it on the pillow, "WHERE ARE YOU Alice??", "They got called in early morning Edward for an emergency. I was at the hospital picking them both up. We'll reach home in 10 minutes. Is that too much time or do I get an ambulance? What's wrong!!! Please tell me please!!", "She's frozen and won't wake up. Please come." My reply was hard.

I looked back at her as she stirred. I ran my hand on her face and neck and lightly slapped her cheeks to wake her. "Wake up. Comeback. Bella, come back" I rubbed her back and arms again. And pulled her closer as much as possible. She stirred and frowned. "Bella? Wake up Bella" The color in her skin was returning now.

Her hands were touching my chest and her face was cradled in my neck. Her eyes opened for a fraction as she looked up into my eyes.. "Edward? You?"

"Shhhh.. Bella, relax.. I'm here now. You will be ok. You are going to be fine." She curled into my body and relaxed. Her breathing was slowly returning to normal and her jitters and moans and crying stopped.

She breathed a heavy sigh of relief - one that even I felt - as she fell asleep again. Much calmer than before.

oxoxoxo BPOV oxoxoxo

I felt a sting as I stirred, "Bella, drink this." Warm liquid ran down my throat and I slept again. It wasn't deep asleep but not awake either. It felt like a dream but I knew I was hearing the people in the room talk.

Carlisle was in his doctor mode as he asked questions one after another. "Were her hands stiff or crooked?" "No."

"Did she froth at her mouth or stop breathing?" "No, but she looked blue and cold." There was silence and shuffling around me for a while.

"Edward, what did she eat yesterday?" "Uh, I don't know.." Edwards sounded embarrassed, "What's wrong dad?"

"Did she eat anything at all? Or drink?"

"She had something last night." Edward replied.

"Shelly said she didn't eat much Dad. Barely a sandwich. Bella said she was not well so.." Alice explained.

"Can you tell me what's wrong dad?!! Please !!" Edward's voice was high and frustrated.

"She's dehydrated and her blood sugar was 90. That's quite low Edward. I have started a drip and have given her injections for the fever.. She has not skipped just one meal but quite a few.. Looks like she was stressed out and didn't sleep well, that caused the fever and hallucinations."

"Shouldn't we get her to a hospital, Dad?" Alice asked.

"No.. This is a repeat.." Carlisle took a moment and said, "I have called Angela to stay in. And I'll take time off as well.. She does not need to be admitted for now, as long as her blood sugar is maintained. We'll monitor that."

"She'll be fine, Edward. You did the right things. You did well." Esme's voice was all I heard before I drifted off again.

oxoxoxo

 _Edward's perspecti_ _ve is a lot different than what Bella sees. But these differences will not be easy to clear out._

 _lets hope they do however clear .. soon._

 _Review please._

 _Jupi_


	21. Chapter 21

oxoxoxo BPOV oxoxoxo

Carlisle stayed in our room till I was asleep to monitor blood pressure stability and vitals. I was still hallucinating and drowsy and closed my eyes for sleep to take over. I was not asleep yet but not awake either..

"She's stable now Edward. Just make sure she gets good sleep and she'll be fine."

Carlisle sent Alice off to get some medical supplies for him and asked Esme to cook some soft rice and lentils for me when I woke up. When Carlisle and Edward were left alone in the room, Edward asked, "What did you mean that this is a repeat, Dad?" Edward sounded worried.

Bella knew that she was not just Carlisle's favourite patient, but was more like a daughter to him.

Carlisle and Charlie were very close and when Carlisle tried to set Charlie up on a date with his colleague, Charlie told him his secrets. Charlie told him about René and Bella, their lineage and their history. Carlisle had never expected the rugged man that Charlie was, to have such a different private personality.

Charlie first introduced me to Carlisle when I was 12 years old. I had come over in summer and met with an accident in the house.

That's when he met Charlie, René and me as well.

And thereafter every summer, I would find myself in some kind of trouble and get hospitalised for a day or two. Even if it was a scratch, Charlie used to stay the night in the hospital. No one could say 'no' to the Chief of Police and the hospital staff always broke the rules for him - probably more because how sweet he was around me.

When I moved to forks, that was Carlisle's last year in Forks hospital. He missed Esme and his family and had planned to permanently move to London to be with them. Esme also had established her business and it was earning much better than Carlisle's income. It was only prudent that he move.

Charlie had invited Carlisle over for dinner. I had had a call from grandpa a few days before and I was too stressed out. Everything about that day was not right and by the end of the meal, I excused myself to my room. Within few minutes of reaching, I fainted and fell on the floor with a thud. When I woke up, I was in the hospital. Carlisle had taken care of me just as much as Charlie had - and a few times even more than Charlie..

"Dad? I know you are thinking about it. Tell me please?" I heard Edward as he spoke to Carlisle.

"When Bella was 17, she had such an episode. She collapsed in her room and luckily Charlie and I were in the house watching some baseball game. She does not have a bad health record, Edward, quite the contrary. But she hides her stress, loses hunger, loses sleep and keeps pushing on till she breaks. She thinks she can handle it but she can't. She shouldn't have to. It's never healthy to keep your emotions bottled up right."

"Be clear Dad, what stress was it? I won't know what to avoid if I don't know what had happened before."

Carlisle's voice was loving, "Talk to her Edward. It's her choice to share, not mine. What you can do is to keep her happy and free of stress. That'll help."

"How could you not think twice before getting me married to someone with so much emotional baggage?"

Carlisle was not one to get angry but this rude remark by Edward probably struck a nerve.. "Calling the kettle black are you? You are one to talk. Did you talk to her after her Grandfather visited you? No. Did you ask her and get your doubts clarified? Not that I know of. I don't want you to hurt her Edward because of your own issues." Carlisle took a pause and his voice changed, "Son, you wanted to marry her, didn't you? I also know that you were in Seattle last month and not in New york. Dont look surprised, I knew all along..."

Carlisle got up and I heard the distinct click of his medical bag closing. "As of now, her vitals are back to normal. Call me when she is hungry, ok? I'll just check her blood sugar before eating." And with that Carlisle got up to leave, "Son, don't think too much.. Don't let your past ruin your future."

Sometime after Carlisle left, I dozed off to an uncomfortable sleep. The dreams were returning and I felt scared again. After a lot of twisting and turning in bed, I had the most magical dream.

I dreamt that Edward had crawled in the bed with me.

He came closer inside the duvet and pulled it over both of us. He slept facing me and closed the gap between us.

Edward pushed my hair strands behind my ear and replaced my pillow with his arm. His other hand caressed my back slowly. I could feel his sweet breath engulf me. His touch was pure, caring and full of warmth. I felt a smile on my face as this dream progressed.

I let myself enjoy his touch. I felt his skin warm me and ran a hand over his chest as I cuddled in. His chest was hard and sculpted as Rose used to describe men but his skin soft and nice to touch as I always wished it would be..

I wanted to just keep touching him.. and I did. Everywhere I touched, goosebumps followed my fingers, his breath hitched and the hand on my back pulled me close. His hand was now frozen on my back.

My face was tucked in his neck and I could smell his cologne. It was not just some perfume, it had 'Edward' mixed it. Maybe that's what they called a 'scent'? I tugged him as close as I could. I sighed and it made him shiver..

I curled in and took a deep breath.. his scent was heavenly. I felt myself heave a moaning breath over his chest.. I wanted more of his smell.. I wanted to feel his skin, taste his skin..

My hand roamed his collar bone as my lips grazed his Adam's apple. The sharp sculpted bone dipped and rose as it met his shoulder.. my fingers traced the collar bone and then stopped below his neck. I dragged my fingers down to feel soft hair on his chest. Round and round I lightly scratched and his chest hair tickled my palm.. His breath was turning into gasps and his hand was clutching the back of my t-shirt as if to restrain himself.

I moved my hand to the right and slightly felt his nipple. I touched it again and it hardened. It was very smooth to touch and very appealing..

His breathing had changed to soft moans..

As I moved my hand below to feel his stomach, I felt his hand on my shoulder.. he was shivering and holding my shoulder for support...

I explored his chiseled stomach.. tracing the contours lightly from his breast down slowly to feel each little dip and bump .. slowly touching, scratching, feeling, wanting, more and more..

When I touched his waistband, I slipped a finger under the waistband as I heard a grunt like moan reverberate his body. I ran my finger on the length of the skin covered by the waistband from his naval to his back and slowly back... his hand slowly squeezed my shoulder and I felt a shuddered breath on my ear and neck..

As my palm flattened on his stomach and I dared to move it below the waistband..

 _uhnn Be.. Bella..?_

 _Edward_. I felt myself wanting to claim this dream Edward.. I wanted this dream to be true so much...

 _Yes??_

 _My dream is answering me? You good... Dont go._

 _I won't.._

He said and placed my hand on his breast again.. His arms pulled me closer and I curled in taking more of his heavenly scent in and hugging him close. Slowly, I drifted off to a blissful sleep with my fingers clutching his waistband and his hand still holding me close to him..

oxoxoxo

 _oh moan.. Bella's dream surely gave Edward a raging hard-on that he couldn't take care of... yet._

 _I want them to talk now.. even I'm tired to waiting to know their secrets._

 _Please please review!! real life is getting rather busy and your reviews keep me coming back!!_

like _it hate it.. do review!! love!!_

Cheers

Jupi


	22. Chapter 22

oxoxoxo BPOV oxoxoxo

"Can you stop poking and prodding me please?"

"Checking your vitals is not poking you."

"What about all the blood to took out" I whined "I worked so hard to make it"

Carlisle kept a plain face and replied, "Not in the last few days, you did not. You know you need to eat to create all that blood you are talking of." I just made a face at him. He may be right, but he just too bossy.

"Besides, I drew not more than a few mills.. it's not 'all that blood' so stop grumbling and drink up fast"

Carlisle sat on the foot of the bed and waited for me to drink all the water out of a coconut. I wondered where they even managed to get it from. Carlisle had already checked my blood sugar and said it was normal and out of danger. I was just going to be monitored now, not because I was unwell, but because Carlisle did not trust me to take care of myself. "Can't I just finish it later?"

"Then I'll have to wait here till later. So... No. Finish it." Carlisle ordered.

"Do you still have to be my doctor?" Carlisle looked at me with a curious expression.

"You know.. I have heard, that a doctor can never look at a family member as his patient... Isn't that true?" I looked at Edward for support. Edward just gave me a raised eyebrow and said nothing.

I wanted to reason with Carlisle to step down the timetable. Edward was sitting on the bed and just watching our conversation to and fro.. like staring at the tennis ball at a Wimbeldon match. He had a smirk on his face everytime I dared Carlisle in disobedience.

"So? why are you still my doctor?"

"As far as I remember, you are the one who kicked out.." and he began counting on his fingers dramatically, "Jennie, Alec, Jessica, Eric and every other doctor I had in Forks and 'ordered' me to be your doctor .. and I quote 'till eternity for all doctorly services and advices needed'..." Carlisle just mimicked me on the last sentence extremely accurately and I poked out my tongue at him. Even Edward who was sat cross-legged next to me was grinning like the Cheshire cat. He did not join in but seemed to be enjoying this discussion immensely.

Carlisle smirked his signature smile at me. It was a mixture of sweet mischief.. I looked on as I saw his thoughts whirring off to place a well aimed comment to tease me. He knew all my mishaps too bloody well..

He was the only one who could get me talk about a lot of girly issues and he was the only one I found myself to trust.. He knew how to get me talking. He would tease and just let the topic in the air till I would seek him out and talk. Charlie himself used to blush at such topics but Carlisle had a skill.. Not only was he the best person to confide in, but also being Alice's father, who was my age made him an awesome person to talk to. He could relate better to what I used to say.. He didn't have to be told an issue.. He used to pick it off my thoughts or plant a new thought which made me curious enough to stem our next discussion ...

Carlisle watched me as I kept sipping on the coconut water till the straw slurrpped ridiculously. I still kept slurping and making noises to get Carlisle irritated but he just grinned on. Edward on the other hand had lost his smile and looked annoyed.

"Here, it's finished." I said as I thrusted over the coconut to Edward. "I still feel we may need a new doctor you know.. someone who just gives me a few lines of diagnosis and a pill and lets me be. You are just too pushy."

"Well. For eternity you know..Unless.. If you want to change, your good friend is in the city. I could get her?"

"Who?"

"Jane." Carlisle was beaming and barely holding in his laughter.

"No thanks. Not her. I told you many times. I'd rather learn the use of all types of condoms from my husband.." and as soon as I blurted out I realised that Edward was gaping at me and Carlisle burst out laughing loud as he packed and simply walked out. I was just too mollified at this turn of events! Carlisle was worse that I thought. That was simply unfair!!

Edward just sat next to me frozen. His eyes wore a expression that flitted between horror and amusement. And he continued staring at me as I blushed pink.

We had not breached this topic yet.. not even spoken anything remotely sexual yet and this situation was unexpected.

"Bella?" His voice was soft. He kept looking into my eyes. I wanted him to say something, some reaction, any reaction! Edward picked up his hand to push a strand of hair behind my ear but held himself back at the last moment. I blushed again at his staring and looked away for a moment and then back at him. His eyes were smoldering hot and he was. I suddenly realised that all this while he was sitting very close to me. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to tell him so much. And yet.. I was waiting for something..

I looked away and sighed. This was a lot more difficult than I thought it would be.

"Bella?" His voice had changed again. I looked up at his face. He now had a blank expression. His eyes were questioning and confused. I couldn't understand why he was playing this anymore..

"What changed Edward?" I realised I spoke out loud when Edward blinked and moved back. His breath and his eyes stuttered and he looked away..

"I'll be in the kitchen." I just nodded.

He walked towards the door but stopped short and turned. His expression was not readable.

"Bella. Your friend Jake has been calling you. He called 24 times. I'm sorry I had to pick up finally and tell him you were asleep." His voice was hard. He was still looking at me. I knew I had to reign in any expressions but I could not help smile at this news. Jake's calling meant good news.

I was so excited! I was about to tell Edward about it but his face was set in a bitter expression. "Dress warmly. We'll be leaving for the lawyer's office after an hour.

Edward walked out and the door closed behind him.

oxoxoxo

Jake the intruder?? Jake the saviour??


	23. Chapter 23

Rose sat on the cool hard bench waiting for her name to be called. She kept her head bowed and watched the alternating patterns on the floor. They reminded her of a chessboard she had at home.

Her golden blonde locks were tied up in a haphazard pony tail. She did not take any effort to look any better today. It all seemed futile and depressed her even more. All the ego she had about herself had been crushed. She hated her looks. They were the reason she was in this position today. Her looks were what attracted him, and why she was singled out in prison, why she was made to share her room with other girls who enjoyed watching her discomfort.

The guards however wanted her back. She was given a washed orange suit just for this trial.

It had been three months since she had had any real communication with the outside world. Jake was the only person who had kept in constant touch. Bella was off limits now that her grandfather having her followed around like a hawk. He did not like Rose at all. Her reputation as an easy girl were the reasons. Ordinarily, Rose would have clawed back in Bella's life but this time Rose believed he was right in his assessment. She had decided to move out of her life permanently.

Besides, if her own parents didn't believe her, why would anyone else.

'Rose Evans', shouted the guard in a hourse rude voice.

The police woman guarding Rose yanked on the chain linked to her handcuffs and made her stand.

As she followed in the guard through the doors to her designated desk, she saw Royce. His face bore scratches and scars. His eye was drooping on the side that she had hit. He looked every bit the victim he was showing himself to be. The look he gave Rose though was the same lustful dreadful look she had seen for so many months. This was one of his fantasies, to see her in orange, in handcuffs and at his feet, begging for mercy and then roughly taking her at the center desk with an audience watching as she moaned. And he had played it before with her. It madeher blood boil and eyes flare. Had she not been in handcuffs, she would still have taken him down - prison or death, whatever the punishment.

She was guided a bit forcefully and seated as the Judge and Jury entered the courtroom.

This was her end.The final hearing of her trial was about to begin.

oxoxoxo

 _Review please.. Real.life is getting mad. Your reviews keep me coming back.!!!_


	24. Chapter 24

Bella called Jake a few times after Edward left but she could not get through. His number seemed to be switched off and so she left him a message. Bella had told Jake to call only if he had some positive news about Rose. She could not afford to be depressed anymore than she already was in the last month.

Bella also did not want to disclose details about Rose to anyone else here. This was the beginning of a new relationship for her as well and it was not fair to assume that everyone in her new family would understand that her best friend was a convicted felon. Whenever Rose would be free, and Bella was sure that she would, Bella wanted Rose to have a fresh start and not marred by the horrors of her past.

Jake had not sent any messages as she had instructed, but his calling her was clearly a good sign. Bella was beaming and had a jolly spring in her step as she got up from the bed, changed and started for the kitchen.

As she descended the stairs, Bella saw that the evening lights were switched on in the main room. The room seemed bigger than she remembered and there were small lights shimmering on the walls joyfully. Bella stood under the chandelier and looked up from below. The chandelier had balls not diamonds like at her palace. The balls had half a hemisphere of shiny steel and the other half had a delicate carved design into the steel body that let the lights out. There were more than a hundred such balls strung together in a cascading fashion to make the chandelier. It was very modern and sophisticated. Little white lights radiated out of each ball and danced on the walls making glorious shapes. Bella kept looking up with a smile as she turned in circles to look at the lights in the room once again.. it was indeed very beautiful.

It seemed, every time she looked at something in this house with a fresh perspective, she saw a new facet to its personality.. This seemed correct for the people as well..

As she turned slowly around, she saw some movement in her peripheral vision. A black silhouette was staring at her.. "Aargh" she shrieked in surprise...

"Oh.. ", Bella quickly stood straight and looked at Edward, "It's you!".

He was standing just outside the kitchen door casually waiting for her to spot him.. "Who else would it be?" He asked and walked to stand in front of her under the lights..

"No!.. no.. You surprised me. .. I was just looking around."

"Looks like you liked my balls?" Edward pointed up at the chandalier.

Bella's eyes grew wide and Edward realised that he had worded it quite wrongly.." I meant the Ball Chandelier that I chose.. the one that's hanging there and..." Bella blushed and giggled at him. Edward cleared his throat and chuckled. He hid his smile from her as they looked at each other. He liked to see her happy today, even if it was not because of him.

"Mom and Alice are waiting for you.. shall we?" Edward 's nod towards the kitchen was enough sign and they started walking.

The moment Bella entered the kitchen, Esme caught her and fussed and asked her a ton of questions.

"Bella honey, you look better now!! Here, sit." Esme dragged Bella to the table and sat her down, "Alice and I made you orange juice, paneer sabji and flat bread... I hope you like it... "

"You ... cooked .. for me?? You cooked Punjabi food with curry and roti !! Oh my god!! I missed this so much!! Thank you thank you so much!!!" Bella was so overwhelmed by the gesture that she jumped up and hugged Alice and then Esme.. Esme's hug was full of maternal caring and love that it reminded her of René... Alice looked stunned to see Bella so alive, she had only seen the shy girl who did not speak at all..

"There there honey, eat you fill dear." Bella literally attacked her plate. She didn't realise how hungry she was or that she hadn't even waited for others to sit at the table yet... "Jeez Emmett!! Chew your food!!" Alice teased Bella and started loading her plate with the Paneer sabji and rice. Bella really was in on the food without forks or spoons. She was really enjoying it and it was evident by the way she ate. Edward looked at Bella being so real and chuckled.

"Guess we will be having more Indian food now to get you to eat eh?" Carlisle walked in and sat on the head of the table.

"No no Carlisle, I have made you the usual as well." Esme walked to get his plate..

"What? Are you kidding? I want... whatever she is having... you have some more, dont you?"

Esme couldn't help smile, "Well yes, we had no idea about measurements today.. We ended up cooking for a fleet!!"

oxoxoxo

"I'll help you clean up.." Bella said after her meal as she looked at the kitchen platform.. it really was a mess. Esme and Alice had gone all out and it looked like a mini explosion of wheat flour and coriander all over.

"No no.. not today dear. We'll do it. Besides I hear Edward wants to take you out.. " Esme looked at Edward who looked rather guilty.

Bella could guess why he was guilty though. No one knew about the lawyer they were to go to and she planned to keep it that way as well.

"Yes. I'll get ready", Edward's looked at Bella as she spoke this, astonishment all over his face.

oxoxoxo

Edward sat silently driving his sedan slowly weaving through traffic as Bella enjoyed the sights outside. Bond street was bustling with pedestrians shopping busily and with kids running around Hamleys. Bella saw the bus stop created completely out of Lego, "Is that a... 'Lego' bus stop?? Is it really made out of legos??"

Edward was amused at her enthusiasm, "Yes.. well, it is reinforced to make it stronger. But essentially yes!."

"Can we.. uh.. see it some day?"

Edward had stopped at a red light and turned to look at her. Her eyes were like a excited 12 year old asking for his favourite toy. So pure and sweet and he just stared on.. "Um I mean.. its ok if we don't.. but I just thought.."

"Bella, we'll go see the Lego bus stop as soon as possible. We'll have to drop the car off and then we'll go" Bella barely hid a squeal as her face lit up.

"I would have thought you would be angry at me for the lawyer thing. I mean that's what I was expecting right now.. but you seem... Okay?" Edward opened the topic slowly.. he was very worried of a fight and didn't want something like that on the subway so he had taken the car.. He was rather surprised when Bella did not even show any reaction when Esme prodded about where they were going off to especially after such a day. He thought Carlisle would not allow Bella to leave as well but after Bella had had such a good meal, he said it was just fine to go.

Bella was in deep thought when he spoke and waited for her to reply as he turned into the parking of the commercial complex where his Lawyer was. He decided to wait and hear her out before they got out of the car and so he took the time to park and shut of the engine and just waited for Bella.

After a bit of silence, Bella finally spoke, "Edward. No, I am not angry about this." She took a deep breath and looked at him and then back at her palms. Edward waited, "I think we both need this."

"What do you mean?" _both?_

"Edward, we are in a marriage that we don't know how to take ahead. Everyone thinks its all peachy but we walk around each other scared at all times." Bella's voice was soft and it seemed that she was measuring her words, "I remember we spoke of a long engagement but I didn't stand by it when my grandfather asked it to be changed. And I am sorry Edward, but I had my reasons. Some day I'll tell you..."

Bella sighed and looked up at Edward and he looked right back.

"Today however, we are in a situation that we dont know each other.. and we'll always be cautious and never let things move. Instead, lets put in appropriate mitigations for all our fears on a ruddy paper and let it be stamped. We will at least not be worried once it is done. We'll at least not keep on thinking about "what ifs" right?.. Maybe this is a way to save ourselves.. from ourselves??"

Edward was amazed at the clarity of her thoughts. They reflected exactly what he was thinking. She was quite young but had such a clear outlook! He smiled, "Well said. Let's do it then?"

oxoxoxo

Cais Marcus was an old man who rarely came to office anymore. His firm had already hired a good number of lawyers who took care of all his clients. All he did now was just to look at client's list and ensure that things were running smoothly.

When Heidi told him that Edward Cullen would be coming, he asked her to put him on his personal calender. The Cullens were family and Cais was wondering why Edward had decided to come to office instead of just giving him a call.

"Heidi. Let Mr Cullen in as soon as he arrives. And no disturbances. At all." Cais walked slowly into his office as Heidi nodded a yes. He put his walking stick on the back of his chair and his coat on the hanger.

Cais looked at his old wrinkled blue eyes in the mirror as he made himself a drink and settled on his chair. Esme had invited him to Edward's wedding but his paining knees had not allowed him to travel to the states. He had politely declined. Cais wondered if the Edward's visit was about getting bank, passports and government paper work done for his new wife. He already had everything ready for Edward and he would just have to sign.

"Mr Marcus Sir? Mr Cullen is here and would like to come in."

"Send him in Heidi."

As the doors opened to his room, he saw Edward enter. He was dressed in a casual Tshirt and a pair of blue jeans, quite unlike he usually was dressed. He seemed relaxed as he held the door open. Behind him entered, who I guessed, was his wife. She was a pretty little girl.. much shorter than Edward, with long hair pleated and kept over her shoulder as she held the end in her palms shyly. She was wearing a beautiful cream sundress and short heels. Her face was beautiful with soft features and absolutely no make up.He could see why Edward liked her.

Cais tried to stand up to greet them but Edward stopped him, "No no.. Stay seated.. we'll come there.."

"Sir, This is Bella Swan, my .. wife.. and Bella, this is Cais Marcus. He is my Grandfather and the owner of this firm.. Thank you for seeing us so late in the day Sir." Bella's face was ashen white as she heard Cais's introduction and it was caught by Cais.

"Looks like Edward here had not told you we were related. Belladear, I understand you are here for a reason, dont be worried, in this office I'm just going to be your lawyer. Please take a seat."

Cais noticed that Edward was very aware of Bella around him. They maintained a respectful distance but there was a clear air of attraction. His old eyes had seen enough couples to tell the ones that were really meant for each other, and these two definitely were.

"The paperwork is ready Edward. You just need to sign. Her bank account will be created and we can apply for citizenship and a passport after she completes an year so that can be kept ready but we'll just submit it later.. I will need .."

Edward cut him off before he could finish the sentence, "Sir. We are here for something else. We would like to sign a prenuptial. Can we have that done?"

Cais frowned and leaned back in his chair without a word. He looked on at Edward and Bella and felt bitter. He did not like prenuptials agreements but hated post nuptials even more. He believed that a post nuptial was preparation for an impending divorce and signing one just a few weeks after marrying was even worse.

"It's not a prenuptial of you are already married, Edward." Cais tried to keep his voice neutral but his displeasure showed through. Bella shrunk in her seat. "It's called a post nuptial. It is signed when two people are planning a amicable separation. In your case, if you were sure, you could have just annuled your marriage if you had not consummated it."

Bella blushed pink and looked down fidgetting with the hem of her dress. Edward looked at the paper weight on the table. "So you _can_ annul it then.." Cais had read them right and Edward looked up sharply.

"Why a post nuptial Edward. Is there money involved?"

Edward grimaced but didn't answer. Cais wondered if Bella wanted a large amount from Edward.

"Fine. Let's hear it. What are your conditions. Bella tell please, how much do you expect from Edward.."

"Nothing! I don't want his money. I want nothing from Edward if he chooses to leave me." She sounded offended. "I just want him to promise that he will not tell anything about us to anyone.. and will not offend my parents."

That was a strange reply and Cais turned to "Edward?"

"Same. If Bella wishes to leave, I want nothing that's hers. No money no possessions. I don't want her to offend or hurt my parents. Thats it."

Cais sat up, this was an odd demand. "Nothing? So your post nuptial will state that you want each other to respect your parents and maintain your honor if the other leaves. No money, no '1 pound of flesh'?"

"Yes that is right" Edward said and Bella nodded.

"That is the not a very smart post nuptial document." Cais observed that both Edward and Bella were now nervously looking at each other and him. This document did not make sense and signing it just meant no claim over money but you could never enforce respect by a document.. They obviously did not want an annulment, which was easier but they wanted to make the marriage work but were planning for a fallout. Cais realised that they were just confused newly marrieds it seemed and decided to humor them.

"Okay. So we can get this signed but I need better clauses. What we can do is sign a copy today with the clauses you have mentioned and then update it later if need be? Sounds ok?"

Edward and Bella both seemed happier.

"As your lawyer, I'll get the paperwork ready in a few minutes." Cais dialed a number, "Lauren, can you come see me for a bit. You are about to created the easiest Post Nuptial document ever seen."

After he hung up, Cais looked at Edward and Bella and said, "As your Grandfather however, Can I request you two to please try harder?? I will pray you two dont have to excercise this document ever."

"Yes sir, we plan to." Edward looked at Bella and smiled. His smile was a genuine smile and Bella's face lit up beautifully. Cais saw that they were really looking forward to it..

For some reason, a silly legal documents was what they were waiting for...

oxoxoxo

 _Now that we got that out of the way..._


	25. Chapter 25

For some reason, a silly legal documents was what they were waiting for...

oxoxoxo

When Edward and Bella left for home the sun had set. It was a beautiful clear night. The air between them had lightened up a lot and neither were feeling worried anymore.

"Would you like some hot chocolate or anything?" Edward asked as he drove in the garage.

"Hot chocolate will be good", "Okay then.. meet me in the kitchen in 10 minutes.. I'll keep it ready. And hey Bella? Get a sweater..."

Bella ran up the stairs and changed into jeans, tshirt and a hoodie. The sundress was ok for a evening but jeans were much more comfortable. When she reached the bottom stair, Edward was ready with two take away cups and had a sack on his back. He handed on to her, "Come on. Fast."

They walked out the kitchen back door and scurried out the pathway. Bella just followed him till they crossed the tomato patch and behind the tall hedges where he slowed down.

"Are you trying to run away with me??" Bella joked.

"Ha ha. No thanks." Edward smirked back.

"Let's go to the canopy. It's a lot more peaceful and I dont want to meet anyone in the kitchen today."

"ok."

When they reached the canopy, Edward pulled out tiffin box and removed his jacket and spread it out on the bench for them to share. Bella watched him and scooted next to him on the bench. The lights in the garden were already lit and the plants swayed softly in the breeze.

Edward opened the sack and handed Bella a tiffin box, a water bottle and a few napkins. He really had a little picnic planned out.

"You ok? Why are you grinning like that" Edward asked as he opened his hot chocolate.

"Yes. Yes I am ok. This secret picnic is nice. I have never done this before." Bella smiled.

"You've just been here for a week.. wait.. never as in never ever?"

Bella just nodded a no and gave a small smile.

"Really? How so?"

"Well. I had a rather protected childhood. This.." Bella waved her hands around "was frowned upon. So I never tried."

Edward knew Bella was an only child growing up.. but this was a bit extreme.. He was curious to know more.

"Alice, Emmett and I all have our secret hiding spots around the house. This is mine. Alice hides in the walk-in closet in her room and Emmett hides in the garage.. under the car actually" Edward started the topic..

"Rose does that too, she works in a garage part time and loves working on cars. Restoring them and all. I never understood why but it kind of gives her time to think I guess." Bella said as she sipped on the hot chocolate.

"Hmm, cho oose dis Ose?" Edward had two big sandwiches stuffed in his mouth and made no sense. Bella just looked at him questioningly till he swallowed it down.. "Say that again now?"

Edward took a big swig of the hot chocolate, "You'll never understand Emmett if you didn't get me. I asked who is Rose. Have I met her?"

"No not yet. Hopefully soon though. She couldn't make it to our wedding. But hopefully she'll be in London later in the year." Bella took a bite as she continued, "Rose is one of my best friends. And Jake. You have met Jake."

"Ummhmm. Jake. Yes. The one who was calling you."

"Yes.. umm about that. I had not talked to anyone for a long time so he just called... " Bella didn't look at Edward as she said this.

"Ummhmm I didn't ask Bella. Anyway. So what's your story. Apparently we now have no reason to hide things. We have nothing to lose remember? Let's start fresh?"

Edward observed Bella thinking about this. "Okay.. look, I'll go first. I'm Edward Anthony Cullen. I am a businessman and I work for Esme Skyline apartments. I recently got married and am currently on sabbatical leave.. as the owner of my company, who is my mom, has refused to let me back and has replaced me with Emmett.. You go."

Bella giggled at that, "Why congratulations on your recent nuptial Mr Cullen!!"

"Thank you, thank you" Edward mocked a bowing salute. He then collected the empty hot chocolate cups, covered them in a plastic bag and stuffed them in the sack along with the empty tiffins.

"Well, I am Bella Charlie Swan.. I too run a few small businesses. Nothing too rich just enough to get me by. I love Indian food and I can cook really well.. I recently moved to London and I am still too new here.."

"Hmm, you missed the part about your marital status.. are you single and available for me to flirt with?" Edward bumped his shoulder playfully against Bella's as he teased her.

"Well, I too recently got married. And No. You are not allowed to flirt with me. Only my husband has that permission." Bella replied back.

"Interesting. I'll remember that." Edward smiled at Bella and she blushed back.

"All right Bella, lets go. Last time I had you here, you passed out on me in the middle of the night. I'm getting you tucked in in time."

Bella just smiled and started walking with him back to the house.

The Edward she used to talk to before the wedding day was back. "Edward.. " she softly spoke, "Whoever you are today, I like it that way. Please don't stop talking to me."

Edward heard her. He felt better too.. but he still had a lot of questions.. "I'll try if you try as well."

"I will."

oxoxoxo

 _Reviews please reviews please,!!!_


	26. Chapter 26

_The Edward she used to talk to before the wedding day was back. "Edward.. " she softly spoke, "Whoever you are today, I like it that way. Please don't stop talking to me."_ _Edward heard her. He felt better too.. but he still had a lot of questions.. "I'll try if you try as well."_ _"I will."_ oxoxoxo BPOV oxoxoxo

When Edward and I entered the kitchen, I offered to go wash the hot chocolate mugs and tiffin. "No. No. We leave no trace." Edward said very seriously. He picked up the sack and the dirty utensils and hid them in the drawer under the sink.

"I'll talk to Shelly later. She'll cover for us, now come... We can't wait." Bella was amused at Edward's attempt to keep his picnic plan a secret, and I wanted the same too. We scurried up to the room, Edward entered, searched for something in his cupboard and ran out again.

In the meanwhile, I had freshened up, brushed and changed into my nightdress. I pushed one of the suitcases in the small space between the cupboard and the wall, I would not be needing it here. The other, more important suitcase of clothes, I dragged to the cupboard Edward had given me and started to unpack when Edward peeped in.. "Hey, can you help me?"

"Sure, what do you..." Edward had dragged something bulky made of black plastic up to the door and needed help to twist and pull it inside.. "What's that?" I asked as I pulled it through the door and Edward pushed it towards the far end of the room, "Inflatable bed." He said casually.

I could feel my face fell, I hadn't thought about the sleeping arrangement but this felt... like I was being discarded..

"Hey, I see you are unpacking, need help for anything?" Edward stood looking over my shoulder as I started putting things in the cupboard. Edward stood very close behind me and I could feel his warmth. I stood pretending to sort through the contents of a small pouch as I gathered the courage to ask him, "Edward.. may I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Where did you sleep last few days?"

I saw the tips of his ears turn red but he kept a straight face, "Um.. we.. um.. shared the bed." He looked away quite embarrassed as he ran a hand through his hair.. "I had to keep you warm.. and uh.. you slept better that way..." Edward took a step back and just stood fidgetting.

I knew it!! Edward was always in the room, even when I woke up in the middle of the night, he was next to me.. so then I really wasn't dreaming!! I felt a warmth course through me to know that he really did hang around even when I was at my worst..

But now an inflatable bed? I couldn't help stop the frown as I looked back at Edward. He was watching me with a pained expression, "Bella, I assure you, I had no foul intentions towards you. I just needed to get you better."

 _He thought I was offended that he was in bed with me!_ ".. and I did not take advantage or touch you in any way that may..."

"Edward! Stop!" I had to clarify this mix up and Edward watched me cautiously.

"I knew you and I shared the bed." I spoke softly as Edward's expression changed. I wrung my fingers together anxiously as I started to explain, "I .. um.. think I slept better as well.. and um ... I don't have a problem if you want to still share the bed.. unless you don't want to.. I can understand... But I am just letting you know that I am ok..."

"So no inflatable bed then?? You're sure??" Edward looked relieved and amused as well..

"No.. if you are ok that is.." I couldn't look into his eyes as he was staring right into me and I fidgeted around..

"Ok Bella. I'd like that too." And then he smirked, "of course, if you snore, I will push you off the bed.."

"I do NOT Snore!!!", the air changed instantaneously as Edward cracked a smile and I too felt light and happy again, "Yes you do! You snore worse than Emmett"

"I just had a cold and I was sick. I don't snore." I dared him to push it as I pointed a finger at him. The bag unpacking was forgotten as Edward sat cross legged on the bed to grin at me..

"Ok fine, but you do speak in your sleep." Edward grinned hard and wagged his eyebrows. "No I dont." My voice had lost its edge and I hoped I had not blurted out something silly..

"Yes you do. And I find it very interesting." Edward egged on. I just turned back pretending to unpack my bag and avoided facing him. "No I don't."

"If you say so", Edward was still teasing but he let me be as he walked to his cupboard for clothes and went to take a bath.

Halfway through clearing the bag, I felt bored and tired and closed the bag and pushed it out of the way. I crawled in the bed and pulled the duvet on waiting for Edward to switch off the lights. I felt my eyes get drowsier by the minute but couldn't not sleep. I just closed them and let myself relax.

I blinked as Edward walked out of the washroom, flung the towel in the laundry basket, switch off all lights except a soft night light and climbed in bed and pulled the duvet over. He kept a distance between us as he laid down. After a moment of silence, Edward turned to look at me and our eyes met, "Not sleepy?"

I just frowned. "I am tired, but not sleepy yet."

"Hmm. Me too." Edward then turned on his side to sleep facing me and smirked, "Do you always wear that when you sleep?"

"What?" I said clutching my shirt "it's soft and comfortable.."

"I meant your hair, Bella, tied like that. Doesn't it get uncomfortable?" Edward looked at the long plaid of hair as it fell over my shoulder.

"It's better than them open, you know. They get in the way."

Edward sighed, "hmm ok."

Silence fell and I blinked a few times and yawned, "Good night Bella, sleep well!

oxoxo

I tossed and turned again... the Christmas lights were on and the jingles were being sung but I did not feel happy.. Something was not right... Something was missing..

Rose was vomitting again.. She was sore and crying and vomitting again.. I had to help her but I didn't know how.. I struggled to get her to a doctor but she didn't move..

Please .. let's go.. please Rose.. you have to.. and then there was blood.. she vomitted blood and passed out... No!! Rose!! I screamed, ' _Jake_ _, I need you, Jake!!!! Help me .. oh dear oh dear..'_

"Bella? Bella??"

Something pulled me away from her.. _Jake where are you?? Help_..

"Bella, wake up!! Bella.."

I clutched his shirt and asked him.. _Jake why didn't you come... Where were you??_

"Bella.. Bella wake up!!!" He lightly shook me as I opened my eyes, "Ed..Edward? help me!"

"Yes Bella. It's ok. You are ok." He said. He held me close and rubbed my back and kept repeating 'it's ok'..

I closed my eyes as I cuddled into Edward's chest and held him close as a dreamless sleep took over..

oxoxoxo EPOV oxoxoxo

Edward lay awake as Bella slept peacefully in his arms. He felt torn everytime she came close to him. He liked her a lot but she had never reciprocated his feelings. Not willingly atleast..

He thought of how he had come very close to kissing her a few days back. He had leaned in all the way and waited for her to make a move.. he saw her getting turned on and as he came closer, her blush ran over her skin. The blush was beautiful and it turned him on. He was hard, aching and desperate to touch her as well. He heard her moan as his arm brushed hers and she shivered as her eyes glazed over.. He was sure she wanted him to kiss her.. but she didn't close the gap. She held herself away and guarded herself.. Edward did not feel like he had been given consent, and so he backed off. He did not want to push himself on her if she was not willing.

And now, she even cried out for Jake in her dreams. She obviously needed him, not Edward.. there was something more to that relationship than she confessed. Was he really was the third wheel here.. a temporary replacement..??

Edward closed his eyes as his thoughts drifted to the calls and meeting with Bella's grandfather and the warnings he gave.

A few days after Carlisle had asked Charlie about the match, Bella's grandfather had called him. He spoke to Edward asking for secrecy of their discussions and told him to reconsider as he did not know Bella at all. An arranged wedding with a girl like Bella would be a disaster for him. Edward heard him out but did not act on it. The wedding topic ended for him after that call but Carlisle and Esme both egged him on to atleast talk to Bella.

When he finally complied and called Bella, he liked her. They then started speaking everyday over calls and chat. She seemed interested in him. She was nice, not like any girl he knew or dated..he couldn't find her on any social networking site and decided he needed to see her personally.

Under the pretext of a business meeting, Edward went to America. He however, never went to New York as Esme thought. He flew to Seattle where he was told that Bella was staying with a tall blonde girl named Rose. He saw her every morning at the local diner with Rose and her friend Jake. The three were very close. Edward used to stay away and observe from afar.

Bella dressed in simple clothes everyday.. nothing fancy, simple jeans and a shirt, no make up and always a bright smile on her face. He then started doubting what her grandfather had said and decided to meet her and get acquainted. By this time, they had been calling and chatting for a long time and Edward was very positive about the match.

Charlie had already conveyed her acceptance and so did Carlisle. That very evening when he called her, he planned to ask her to meet at the diner for breakfast the next day. He expected her to be happy but she seemed distraught and did not speak much. Later that evening, he went to the local diner to end the day with a quick dinner, when he saw Bella with Jake, crying in his arms as he comforted her. Rose was not around. Bella and Jake were in some grave discussion as if her marriage news was a big tragedy for them.

The next morning, Edward went back to London. He intended to talk to Carlisle to try and change his mind about the arrangement. Before he could speak, Carlisle and Esme excitedly told Edward that they were leaving for Washington to meet her family the very next day. It was then that Edward decided to give Bella a way out if she wished to. She didn't opt out.

When they spoke later, she even said that she was happy about the arranged marriage and wanted to go ahead. Edward, too, wanted the same and thought he had misread the diner meeting with Jake. The wedding progressed as planned and things fell in place as they should have.

A few days before the Cullen family flew to Washington for the wedding Bella's grandfather called Edward. He had flown to London for a day just to meet in person. Edward had invited him home but he insisted on meeting in a neutral location away from family. The old man wore a tattered coat and looked tired. He sat across the table cradling a coffee as he explained to Edward how Charlie was forcing Bella into this marriage. He told Edward that Bella could not say no as Charlie, being a cop, had threatened to harm René if she declined. This made no sense to Edward. He then told Edward that Bella was in a relationship with Jake, one which Charlie did not approve of due to his financial instability. Edward had heard the old man out being a gentleman that he was, but he did not trust him one bit...

However, whatever he had told, had affected him. All the doubts that he had were coming true. He was scared of another experience like Tanya and tried hard to not feel betrayed till he knew the truth from Bella.

He continued talking to Bella and planned to ask her the truth when they met face to face. When they reached forks, her house was already full of guests and she was never allowed alone time with him.

The very first day, Bella introduced Jake. She introduced him as her best friend and nothing more. She was different around him. Very comfortable, very lively and much to Edward's annoyance, they were very touchy-feely around each other. Jake looked at Bella with affection and so did she. They used to speak softly around each other and it was very obvious that they were a lot closer than he thought they were.

Edward had also observed how René and Charlie looked at each other during the wedding. There were only stolen glances, mixed with fear, as if they were hiding from someone. They barely openly spoke to each other but she kept stealing glances at him, as if to check if Charlie approved of everything. It was obvious that René needed Charlie's approval on even small things.

And everytime Bella and Jake were near or Charlie and René looked at each other, Bella's grandfather stared at Edward, as if to say _'I told you so'._

Edward was very sure that if they were in love, Jake would break the wedding, if not before, then atleast at the altar. But Jake seemed happy for her and so did Bella. And so when things ran smoothly, Edward finally felt like he had Bella as his wife, for real.

After the wedding, however, before the Cullen family was to leave for Seattle, Edward waited for Bella as she met all of her family, one by one and said her goodbyes.

Edward waited and smiled as he finally felt happy. All her family members shook his hands and bid him a good journey and he spoke to everyone, one by one. His joy lasted till the last person who met him spoke. Her grandfather smiled maliciously, "You went through with it and I congratulate you for your stupidity." he spat, "Finally Bella will have enough money after she leaves you for Jake." Grandfather still held on to Edward's hand as he turned and looked at Bella. She was hugging Jake as he kissed her cheek lovingly. He held her like a lover with his arms behind her back and her body pressed close to his. Then he whispered something in her ear as she blushed and both of them turned to look at me and he laughed.

"Have a good life Edward. Goodbye." Grandfather shook his hand with a finality and walked away.

Edward got into the car as he thought over these words. He never once thought that Bella could be playing him for his money! If Bella left him now, she would get half of his wealth.

His gut instinct said Bella was in the marriage for him.. and his brain said that he was being played brutally. And so he decided to let her leave. He decided to not fall for her.. to not touch her.. to not conssumate the marriage.. to not make her any more important than a temporary resident in his house. He even changed his room and moved into the storage room in the house. But when she signed the document revoking all claim for money, Edward was confused once again. He did not know what she wanted from him so his anger melted away and curiosity increased.

And yet, she cried for Jake in her dreams. But when she crawled in his arms like she did right now, when she moaned and brushed her lips on his neck, when her soft hands ran across his chest as she snuggled in, his heart broke a little bit more.

He _wanted_ her. He wanted her to like him... To be more than just an acquaintance or a friend. He wanted her to look at him like she looked at Jake. He wanted her to scream his name when she dreamt and moan his name when she was awake..

He had to win her. He had to push Jake out. He had to try.

Especially now that he had nothing to lose!!

And especially now... when he felt he had everything to lose..

oxoxoxoxo

 _Finally you know why Edward was being weird. It's tough when you are such a gentleman.._

Write _to me please!! Your reviews keep me coming back from the perils of real_ life...

Love

Jupi.


	27. Chapter 27

_I closed_ _my eyes as I cuddled into Edward's chest and held him close as sleep took over.._ oxoxoxo BPOV oxoxoxo

I felt warm and safe and comfortable as morning came. I cuddled in and ran my hand over his chest and took a deep breath. I tried to drift back to sleep when I felt it.

There was a distinct drilling sensation in my pocket. Looks like I slept with my mobile in my pocket again and the alarm was vibrating.

Time to wake up Bella! I opened my eyes and closed again. I must be dreaming.. _wait no, I am not_!! My eyes flew open hard!

I was in Edward's arms and he was holding me in a bear hug close to his chest. He was not wearing a shirt and my body was pressed hard against his, as his hands held me close. He was still asleep and breathing softly. His stubble brushed my forehead as he slept. My hands were on his chest touching him.. actually touching his bare chest. I looked at his chest and slowly tried to look up at him trying to move a bit.

Edward just fidgitted without waking and pulled me closer as he put a leg over mine and hooked it behind my leg, and his center touched mine. And that's when I realised, he was the one poking me, without even knowing it!!

Edward was still asleep but his body moved against mine.. making me hot. Making me feel things that I had never felt before.. he caressed with his leg and his hand ran up and down on my back as his face buried in my hair.. and he hummed..

I gave in to his touch.. this was exquisite.. the feeling.. the ecstacy.. the warmth.. and I closed my eyes as his hands touched my waist.. my back.. and ran up across my back slowly to brush against the skin of my neck and then tugged on my hair plaid.. I felt my body shudder as my face turned to look at his.. exposing my neck.. opening myself up.. I was moist and throbbing and moaning as I scratched Edward's chest in response to his fingers tugging as they buried deep in my hair.

"Bella.." Edward whispered and stilled.. "Bella?"

"Uhhmm" I blinked open as he let my hair go but he still held me close. "You .. are awake." I said..

"I am now.." Edward looked surprised to find our bodies interwined so close. He looked into my face and saw that I was blushing and his eyes followed the blush again... I could feel him poke again at my leg and I blushed deeper and felt a shiver run through me.. I wanted to know it.. I wanted to see it..

"Bella?" His voice was a hoarse whisper and his eyes had captured mine as soon as I opened them. Edward's face was close and looking deep into my eyes as he stared on.. He was waiting.. testing.. assessing.. expecting something from me.. "Edward.. I ..I woke you up?"

"Kind of..", his stare softened as he continued, "though this was a pleasant surprise.." he smiled lazily "So I take it, you slept well.."

"Yes..uh.. you?"

"I think so..You woke me up though.. when you scratched me.." Edward grinned.

"You woke me first.." and then I blushed and looked as his adam's apple bob, "you _poked_ me", and I looked up into his eyes again, "you still are.."

Edward's eyes widened and he quickly shifted back.. creating some space between us.. I couldn't help giggle when Edward looked so obviously flustered but he quickly composed himself.

"And yet.. you didn't move out of my arms??" He was teasing me.. "Moaning and scratching me awake??" His words were slow, calculated and he was enjoying watching me squirm. "I think you are trying to seduce me."

"What! No! I am not doing anything.." I could feel my skin flame up but I was enjoying his attention. I did not want him to let me go..

"Yes you are. You are playing with me, aren't you?"

"NO...no!"

"Yes you are." He looked into my eyes as his hands ran over my back again..slowly and very sensually.. "You want me to come close to you.. yet you don't approach me yourself... You won't even touch me yourself." He ran a finger over my spine as goosebumps erupted all over and I held back a moan..

"I presumed, that you did not want me to touch you. But you don't seem to shy away now..."

"You presumed... that I did not want you touching me..?" I was worried to hear this.. "Why..?"

"So you are _ok_ if I touch you?" Edward's eyes narrowed slightly..as if he did not expect this.

"Umm yes.." and I blushed again..

"And if I kiss you??" Edward's eyes darted to my lips and back into my eyes. I just nodded as my breath hitched in my throat.

"Hmm.. I want you to tell me what you want." Edward's voice was soft, but it was a clear order. I wanted to say something but I couldn't get words out...

Edward's eyes narrowed as his hands paused all movements. "Bella. Kiss me". His hands held on to my back as he came close still looking deep into my eyes.

My breath shuddered as I looked at his lips and his eyes again. It was an order but felt like a plea.. I closed the gap as I brushed my lips on Edward's closed lips.. His eyes glazed over and closed as he waited still.. I felt his fingers dig into my back as I kissed again.. softly on his lips moving and feeling his breath on me as I moved back. He didn't kiss me back.. but his fingers were clutching my shirt hard.

When his eyes opened, they were darker than I had ever seen before. They were however pained and annoyed, "Bella, you are my wife. _MY WIFE_. And that was a fucking lousy kiss.", He pushed me over to my back and pinned me under his body and held my wrists above my head.. exposing me. His eyes were staring into mine, challenging me to stop him.. "This.." he looked at my lips, "is how you should kiss."

And he kissed me, one hand holding my wrists and the other supporting his weight. His lips sucked and nibbled and bit me softly yet forcefully.. and I loved every bit of it... His body was pressed against mine and I felt him hard against my center and I was stunned. My hands were frozen rigid where he held them and my body was in shock with this unexpected proximity. Edward however was still trying to deepen the kiss as his lips feverish tried to open mine.

I felt him turn me on and I wanted to let him to deepen the kiss.. but then... he didn't. Instead, he stopped kissing me and pressed his forehead against mine, eyes shut and taking deep breaths to gain self control. "Bella, why?" His voice was pained.

"Wh.. what?" I was completely lost..

His hand left my wrists and my hands crawled between us and laid on his chest, between us. He nodded and sighed further and moved beside me. I was no longer pinned under him. He had moved away, still close to me but now we were not touching.

"Why are you letting me touch you, if you are not ready Bella? You were not there in the kiss... Bella, please tell me what is going on. Please." Edward's voice was devoid of emotion but he was not angry as well.

"I.. I.. don't know what to do.." I did not have any experience in this and I did not know what to expect really. I knew the science behind it.. but this was my first kiss.. and I had really liked it. But looks like Edward expected more.. My face fell.. I did not want to disappoint him but I really was lost here..

Edward just closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We need to talk about this. We really do." He gazed into my eyes and said, "I feel like I am doing something against your wishes. When I touch you, it feels.. like you are under a compulsion to let me have my way. I am sorry, but that does not work for me.." I blinked.. was I that bad? Or was I not able to truly accept him??

Edward lifted my chin up. I was now facing him as his thumb rubbed my cheek, "Bella, I will not hurt you. I will not touch you like that till you _want_ me to." He sighed painfully.

"I understand there is something you are hiding from me", my eyes widened as he continued, "but I respect your secrets and I will let you be. But you should know, I am on your side, Bella. Whatever you decide. To have me or not.. I will still support your decision, ok? You don't need to be afraid or hide from me. No matter what." I was stunned, he was not making sense.

Did he not want me?? Was he leave me.. now.. like this.. why??

He looked into my eyes for a second and tried to move away as my eyes watered.. He stopped halfway through getting out of bed and looked at me again. "Bella, I dont understand you." his voice was irritated. "You let me come close and then hold your space. Your eyes say something else and your actions are different. I kiss you and you freeze up. I try to move away but you tear up!!!" His eyes were boring into mine as I took a breath.

"Tell me Bella. What do you want?" his hand crawled back into my hair and grabbed them hard exposing up my neck to him. His other hand held my waist, "Say it. Tell me off if you dont want me. Say it. What do you want??"

"I.. I .. I want .. you." I looked into his eyes and stuttered.

Edward's eyes were still confused but softened as he blinked and wiped my eyes with his thumb. "Then let me feel it. Let me in. Speak to me. Show me."

He moved closer with the last few words and pressed my body close to his again. He then softly pushed me on my back and was now hovering top of me again but his erection touched me lightly. He lips were at a small distance but did not kiss me. He looking deep into my eyes as his hands rubbed my waist and scratched in my hair softly.

His waist moved, as he pried my legs apart softly and pushed his legs between mine on the bed to support his weight. He was now pressing against my center and I felt him.. there. My whole body shuddered as he rubbed against me. His eyes were still watching as my fists rested against his arm. "Touch me Bella." I blinked and opened my hands to touch his arms. Slowly, he waited as my hands touched and travelled to his shoulders.. the soft skin on his back.. and slowly touched his waist.. When I opened my eyes, he was looking at me fiercely and pressed himself against me and I moaned. It was a sensation like never before and I scratched Edward's back in response which made him buck and rub against me again... and again and again slowly and then faster. He was breaking all my defenses..

I moaned wantonly as my legs opened and crossed behind his knees. My nails scratched his back and pulled him closer. My chest arched off the bed and pushed into his body as my eyes closed in ecstacy.. Edward slowly kissed my neck, bit and nibbled softly and brushed across the skin as he continued rubbing my center with his.. and with every moan that came out of me, he sped up.. slowly.. pushing me over the edge..he grunted against my neck as my nails clawed harder into his back. Edward pick up tempo and rocked harder and kissed between my collar bones as my fingers ran into his hair and pulled hard.. and then.. I shuddered.. and bucked.. and moaned.. and writhed and scratched his back and my eyes turned in their socket as a warm flood of esctacy ran through my body as I clung on to him heavily and fell back down on the mattress breathing heavily, panting and sweating..

Edward stilled above me but continued playing with the plaid of hair in his hand till I opened my eyes..

His eyes were looking into mine with a look of triumph. He looked pretty smug and was smiling. "did you just...??"

I had heard of orgasms.. but was it this... with all my clothes on.. and with him just rubbing against me.. It was amazing!!! I blushed hard again and Edward slowly kissed my cheek as I hugged him close to me.

"I wish I didn't have to move, Bella.. I'll be back in a minute..." He got up and I pulled the duvet and hid under it blushing as he turned still with a raging hard on pointed at me...

"Dont go anywhere".

I couldn't even if I wanted to...

oxoxoxo

 _That'll get Bella to open up.._

Jupi


End file.
